HAUTE
by Aratte
Summary: Fotografer yang tidak sekedar ingin memerangkap figur pemilik sepasang mata zamrud ke dalam kamera dan model berpikiran lurus yang menerima tantangan bertaruh tanpa tahu apa risikonya. AU. Riren.
1. Audition

_Fotografer yang tidak sekedar ingin memerangkap figur pemilik sepasang mata zamrud ke dalam kamera dan model berpikiran lurus yang menerima tantangan bertaruh tanpa tahu apa risikonya._

_Author Notes: _Salam perkenalan untuk para Senpai! Ra Aratte menulis fanfiksi pertamanya untuk fandom SnK. Fandom yang besarnya sudah melebihi titan kolosal di dalam dinding tidak menyurutkan hasrat Aratte untuk ikut meramaikan.

Inspirasi idenya datang dari pekerjaan yang berhubungan erat dengan keseharian saya. Jadi saya pikir, ketika ingin menulis _modern!AU_, kenapa tidak menulis sebuah ide yang datangnya dari pekerjaan sehari-hari saya? Referensinya datang dari pengalaman pribadi yang autentik, dan saya kira bisa jadi bahan yang menarik.

_Disclaimers: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work._

_Rating:T++_ _for now_

_Relationship: Mainly_ _Levi/Eren Jeager, Riren_

_Main Characters:_ _Eren Jeager,_ _Levi/Rivaille,_ _Armin Arlert,_ _Mikasa Ackerman,_ _Jean Kirstein,_ _Hanji Zoë,_ _Erwin Smith,_ _Mike Zacharias_

_Genres & Warnings_: _Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Real Fashion Brands (Nama Diplesetkan),_ _Language,_ _Smoking,_ _Alcohol,_ _Mild Sexual Content, Implied Homophobia, Bisexual Character, Transgender, _ _Mild Nudity&Exhibitionism,_ _Character Development,_ _Drama,_ _Romance,_ _Angst, Comedy, Friendship, Implied_ _Harem!Eren_

o

**_HAUTE_**

**Aratte**

o

Bab 1: _Audition_

Eren Jeager, lelaki lurus, enam belas tahun, duduk dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram serat-serat katun jeans yang membungkus kakinya. Wajah tegang, peluh menetes turun dari kening kecokelatan, meremang panas dingin bukan karena meriang.

Seorang wanita muda bersetelan pas badan menawarkan pilihan minuman. Eren memilih teh susu jahe.

Empat menit. Cangkir porselen hitam diletakkan pada meja bergaya modern yang kakinya meniru balok-balok bit - yang mengingatkan Eren pada logo perangkat lunak komputer. Majalah-majalah didominasi oleh _fashion_ dan gaya hidup disusun berbentuk kipas. Eren mengabaikan salah satu yang bersampul wajah Mikasa Ackerman, dan meraih majalah interior berjudul "Bermain di Halaman Belakang."

Sepuluh menit.

Dua puluh menit. Satu teko habis.

Depresi terselubung seorang remaja mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda melalui konstriksi di dalam dada yang membuat nafasnya terputus-putus. Sesak buang kecil. "Maaf, aku ingin ke toilet," celetuk Eren, lalu berpikir kenapa pula ia harus meminta izin.

"Ho? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, Nak," timpal seorang pria berkumis bersetelan jas klasik Valenciaga – yang sedang mengendus-endus - di sebelah Eren. "Jangan tegang begitu. Ingin ditemani?"

_Ya Tuhan. Orang ini masih duduk di sebelahku_. Eren menenggelamkan wajah dalam kepalan, lalu menoleh ke samping. "Maaf, _Sir_."

"Mike," balas si kumis, kaki menyilang, "atau Michie. Terserah Kau saja, sayang."

"_S-Sir_ Mike." Eren mengangguk dalam-dalam. "Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?"

Mike menengadah, kedua lubang hidungnya menyedot seluruh partikel udara ruangan agensi berdinding kertas Orchid. Untuk beberapa saat Eren terlena oleh efek absurditas yang ditimbulkan, lalu bergeser sejauh mungkin.

"Parfum apa yang Kau pakai itu, Jeager?" Mengendus. "Aroma rempah-rempah bercampur lemon dan kesegaran daun _mint_. Sungguh eksotis."

"Eh? Sa-sabun mandi, Sir." Plus _cologne_ segar Armin Arlert di dalam lemari yang dia pakai tanpa izin.

"Penciumanku di atas rata-rata," terangnya, meletakkan lengan pada sandaran sofa di belakang Eren. "Yang kusebutkan tadi adalah wangi naturalmu."

"Oh." Eren menyembunyikan telinganya yang memerah dengan ujung-ujung helai rambut. Ia mengangkat lengan dan membaui keringat dalam cepitannya diam-diam.

Wanita yang duduk di belakang konter terkikik. Eren menyesal.

Pintu kaca berlogo dua buah sayap milik Rec/On Agency menjeblak terbuka. Pemuda berambut cokelat abu-abu, wajah lonjong mirip kuda, melepas kacamata hitam. Caranya melepas dan melipat kacamata penolak sinar matahari itu terlalu artifisial. Tubuhnya tinggi proporsional dengan otot-otot yang masih dalam masa perkembangan. Punggungnya agak basah oleh keringat menyebabkan kaus merek W&G hitam mencetak jelas garis tubuh yang cukup atletis untuk seumurannya. Tujuh belas tahun? Sembilan belas tahun? Atau mungkin seusia Eren. Sekian detik mata mereka bertemu, dan Eren melihat bola mata keemasan itu melemparkan tatapan tidak senang.

Reaksi spontan Eren adalah menatap dua kali lipat lebih intens. Dahi berkerut dalam, mata hijau kebiruan memercikkan aura permusuhan yang natural.

Suara feminin memutus percikan panas-dingin mereka: "Pagi, Jean."

"Ada audisi apa memangnya?" tanya Jean kepada wanita di belakang konter.

"Rekomendasi spesial."

"Hah? Dia?" Jarinya menunjuk ke arah Eren. Frontal.

"Kirstein, cepat atau lambat kalian akan bekerja sama," potong Mike, menepuk-nepuk punggung Eren yang kaku berkeringat dingin. "Simpan ekspresi garangmu itu untuk pemotretan." Kemudian, _Michie_ mendekatkan wajah ke sebelah pipi Eren. "Kau pun begitu Jeager."

Jean nampak puas dengan ekspresi horor calon rekannya yang tersudut di ujung sofa kulit. "Lalu dia sudah diaudisi?"

"Pukul sembilan seharusnya waktu _interview_."

"Ini sudah jam makan siang, kenapa lama sekali?"

Kemudian mereka berbisik-bisik. Eren bergerak gelisah dengan tangan mengepal dan merenggang seperti meremas santan.

Terdiam sejenak, tawa Jean meledak. "Kau serius?! Mereka harusnya memasukkan satu model senior ke dalam ruangan untuk menjadi juri. Aku sangat bersedia jadi orangnya!"

Eren dilanda perasaan ingin menyeruduk wajah kuda itu dengan taji ayam.

"_Well_, aku sudah ditunggu pemotretan di lantai 2. Tolong kabari bagaimana hasil audisi dia," kata Jean, menekankan empat kata terakhir dan berlalu dengan wajah sumeringah. Pandangan mengejek dilemparkannya kepada Eren. "Semoga beruntung, calon anggota baru."

Tidak tahan lagi, Eren bangkit dari sofa dan mendatangi konter. "Maaf, Miss-"

"Petra Ral," balas wanita itu dengan senyum yang dikulum. Eren sempat mengira Petra menahan diri untuk terkikik. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Eren? Tidak apa 'kan aku memanggilmu 'Eren'? Rasanya kita bisa cepat akrab."

"Um. _Miss_ Petra, berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?" Eren mengetuk-ngetuk ibu jarinya di atas marmer dingin. "Sebenarnya sore ini aku sudah ada janji-" Dengan Armin untuk mencari buku panduan menghafal cepat rumus ilmiah.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, Eren. Ketua agensi sedang bersama klien penting. Seperti yang kubilang kemarin, kalau tidak keberatan Kau bisa datang besok pagi. Besok tidak ada jadwal-"

"Tidak. _Tidak_. Aku hanya bertanya." Eren sudah bersumpah akan menunggu sampai malam. _Maaf, Armin_.

"Begitu?" Petra memangku dagu dengan tangannya. "Maafkan kami, Eren. Aku akan coba menghubungi Erwin, tolong tunggu beberapa saat lagi ya."

Di kala Petra sedang sibuk memelintir helaian rambut brunet-nya dan berbicara di telepon, Eren berjalan ke toilet. Tepat di sebelah pintu bergambar dasi kupu-kupu pria itulah, dahinya berkerut dalam. Wajah model yang tidak asing dalam kesehariannya menjadi pengisi dinding kosong. _The face of Rec/On:_ Mikasa Ackerman; senyum tipis, polesan merah muda di bibir mengkilap, rona di pipi yang putih, mata segelap malam yang berbinar menatap langsung kepada siapa pun yang memandang fotonya saat ini.

Eren tercenung, memendam perasaan bergelayut di dasar dadanya. Ia berjalan melewati toilet dengan mata menjelajah potret-potret model berbusana _couture_ sepanjang koridor yang meliuk, menaiki tangga ke lantai 2.

Lebih banyak foto yang dipajang. Pigura-pigura disusun satu kesatuan mengisahkan perjalanan model wanita pendatang baru hingga prestasinya di pagelaran busana pengantin internasional. Di sebelahnya tergantung foto-foto artistik pria tanpa busana. _Pria tanpa busana._ Ugh. Tunggu sebentar. Tidak ada sensualitas di sana. Mengutip kata-kata sahabatnya, Armin Arlert, beberapa minggu lalu saat Eren bersikeras untuk nekat mencemplungkan diri ke dalam industri _fashion_, 'tidak pernah ada yang vulgar di dalam dunia _fashion_ jika Kau melihatnya dari sudut pandang kesenian.' Armin mencatat _quotes_-nya dari majalah gaya hidup tepercaya, yang bersampul depan Mikasa, yang tidak terlalu disukai Eren.

Langkah Eren terhenti di depan salah satu pintu ketika ia mendengar bunyi-bunyi kalimat perintah.

"Ya. Kirstein! Lebih _fierce_ lagi! Satu kaki ke depan!"

Si wajah kuda sedang melakukan pemotretan.

Eren mengintip dari celah pintu.

Jean Kirstein memejamkan mata, membuka, memelototi kamera. Ruangan menggelap seiring jepretan kamera. Oh. Ini yang Mike sebut 'ekspresi garang.' Jean berpose dengan satu tangannya masuk ke kantong celana, tangan lainnya yang mengamit fabrik dari jaket _jeans_ desainer yang menjadi kliennya diletakkan di atas pundaknya. Berpose dari arah kiri, lalu ke kanan, dagu naik dan mata separuh terbuka ke arah kamera. Eren diam-diam mencatat setiap arahan di dalam kepalanya.

"Tidak. Tidak, bukan begitu, Kirstein! Hasilnya belum maksimal. Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Ulangi lagi."

Bagus. Calon rekannya sedang mengalami kesulitan.

Seolah-olah dewi-dewi valkyrie sedang tersenyum kepada Eren, mata Jean nyalang bertemu Eren, akhirnya. Eren tidak tahan untuk memasang seringai kecil. Efeknya menakjubkan. Jean nampak emosional dengan gigi-gigi yang menggemeretak ingin menerjang ke arah pintu.

"Oi, Jean. Ekspresi _fierce_! Bukan marah-marah!"

Dendam terbalaskan.

Ruang di sebelah studio Jean kosong, Eren melewatinya.

Ruang berikutnya adalah ruangan santai dengan sofa tamu dan sebuah potret besar seorang model yang tidak dikenali oleh Eren. Tapi kemudian Eren kembali mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Itu adalah foto Jean Kirstein; wajah kuda itu tidak bisa menipu matanya walau dengan tata rias senorak apa pun. Gemuruh kecil di dalam perut Eren menahan dirinya untuk meledak tertawa. Sebut saja Eren tidak mengerti selera _fashion_ kelas atas, tapi mana bisa ia tahan melihat Jean berpose dengan burung hantu di tangan kiri dan wajah ber-_make-up_ macan tutul. Pada sudut kanan bawah potret tercantum nama-nama orang yang berperan dalam pengambilan foto.

'Bersatu dengan Hewan'

_Model:_Jean Kirstein_. Costume/Stylist:_Hange Zoë_. Make Up:_Hange Zoë_. Editorial Photo:_Hange Zoë.

Eren Jeager berdoa untuk tidak bekerja dengan pria, atau waria, bernama Hange Zoë di masa depan.

Kafe modern minimalis terletak di ujung koridor. Eren menyasar mesin minuman, memasukkan sekeping koin untuk secangkir kertas kopi dingin, sekeping lagi untuk tambahan susu krim. Tidak seorang pun memperhatikan keberadaan Eren hingga ia berjalan di antara meja. Seorang gadis bersepatu _boot_ tinggi menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Lelaki berpenampilan necis mengamati lekat-lekat. Gadis pirang lembut beraura kedewian, yang kecantikannya sempat membuat Eren menyeruput kopinya dua kali lebih cepat, mengikuti gerak-geriknya dengan senyum simpul. Empat orang di meja sebelah bonsai dekoratif menoleh ke arahnya dan Eren bertanya-tanya bagaimana leher mereka yang berbalut syal multiwarna tidak terkilir. Mengabaikan mereka, Eren memilih untuk terlihat sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya, mengirimi Armin sebuah pesan singkat.

Pilihannya berujung maut.

Menginjak tali sepatu sendiri bukan masalah jika itu terjadi di mana saja, terkecuali di tempat ini, di waktu ini.

Cangkir kopi krim dingin melayang dari tangan kiri Eren dan sukses mendarat ke meja terdekat. Variasi pekikan mengudara. Eren tergelincir jatuh menabrak meja- bukan, menabrak sofa- setengah benar, tepatnya ke atas tubuh seseorang.

Sepasang mata _emerald_ perlahan membuka, bertemu dengan sepasang permata obsidian yang berkilat.

Pelajaran antropologi di kelas bulan lalu mengharuskan Eren untuk menghafal wajah-wajah dan etnis pahlawan nasional pembasmi konspirasi titan dan, bersama Armin, ia melakukan permainan kecil menebak usia melalui garis-garis kerutan wajah. Akan tetapi, pria di bawah Eren sekarang – bahkan dari jarak beberapa senti – telah menggagalkan rekor keberhasilan Eren menebak secara benar usia-usia kelompok etnik di dalam buku pelajarannya. Garis wajah tegas. Sedikit berbentuk hati. Kerutan di antara kedua alis yang mendatar. Kerutan lain di sekitar mata. Pelupuk mata yang turun. Tulang hidung yang sempurna ala etnis Prancis. Bibir penuh. Rambut sehitam arang mengkilat basah oleh substansi kental krim dan kafein. Poni belah tengah agak menyamping. Ekspresi datar sepenuhnya-

Datar. Tapi. Kilatan di biji mata itu. Mencekam.

Atmosfer mendingin.

"Menyingkir, Bocah," gumam pria berkemeja garis-garis itu, suara bariton yang dalam.

Eren kehilangan kemampuan komunikasi. Ia melompat mundur dari pangkuan si pria, tumit sepatu bertemu genangan kopi, tubuh tergelincir jatuh ke belakang.

Seseorang dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan Eren, menarik kembali keseimbangannya ke depan.

Eren menubruk tubuh penolongnya; Si pria basah kuyup, dengan wangi kopi belian Eren yang menguar kental dari bagian dada dan perut. Mereka berdiri sejajar dan Eren menyadari sedikit perbedaan tinggi di antara mereka.

"Ikut aku," bisiknya dengan gestur seorang pimpinan.

Eren, dengan mata membulat terhipnotis, dituntun terseok-seok melewati puluhan pasang mata yang menonton penasaran.

Keluar dari kafe, jemari yang melingkari pergelangan tangan Eren bertransformasi menjadi cengkeraman maut, dan tarikan kencang.

"Sakit! H-Hei!"

Bayang-bayang gelap membentuk di bawah alis yang menukik datar, sepasang mata hitam menusuk setajam pisau. 'Ikut aku atau mati Kau,' matanya itu berkata demikian. Si pria basah kuyup sedang murka. Sudah lama Eren tidak menggigil ketakutan; sudah lama sejak Grisha Jeager dikirimi surat dari sekolah karena Eren ketahuan menyontek.

Eren diseret sepanjang koridor. Diseret melewati deretan foto pria bugil, studio Jean yang sedang dimaki-maki. Turun hingga ke lantai 1. Diseret melewati foto senyum palsu Mikasa. Didorong paksa ke toilet pria. Punggung Eren bertemu dengan dinding toilet, kedua tangan dicengkeram di sebelah telinga, sepasang mata Zamrud membelalak dibayang-bayangi oleh siluet hitam tubuh pria lain di hadapannya.

Pria itu mendesis, mendekatkan wajah, berkata, "Bocah-"

Eren spontan menggigit bibir, lalu berkata cepat, "Aku minta maaf, _Sir_! Aku tidak sengaja! Aku tidak melihatmu!"

Pria itu berhenti. "Kau tidak melihatku?"

Eren memandang pria itu secara berani tepat di mata. "Iya."

Fatal.

"Bocah."

Tubuhnya ditarik ke arah pria itu, di mana Eren bisa merasakan uap-uap napas berbau _menthol_ di depan wajahnya yang berkeringat dingin, sebelum punggungnya dibenturkan lagi.

"Mungkin matamu perlu diciprati pelumasku supaya bisa melihat dengan benar, tapi itu nanti. Aku tidak mungkin berjalan-jalan dengan baju lengket. Lakukan sesuatu, Bocah."

Eren menggeram. "Aku sudah minta maaf! Aku harus berbuat apa lagi?"

"Carikan aku baju ganti, bodoh!"

"Tapi ke mana? Atau Anda bisa pakai _sweater_-ku." Eren menoleh ke arah baju hangat merah batanya – yang bermotif ketinggalan zaman- untuk menekankan.

"Baju bocah ingusan bau asem?" Wajah si pria pendek berkerut jijik. "Tidak."

Eren meringis frustrasi. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan, _Sir_?" Dia hanya anak sekolah, menengah ke atas, kelas satu, tahun ajaran baru, sedikit uang saku.

Sebelum jawaban berkumandang, tubuh Eren ditarik melayang ke salah satu sudut toilet, didorong masuk ke pintu kloset terujung. _Klik!_ Pintu dikunci. _Mmf!_ Mulut Eren didekap oleh telapak tangan pria itu.

Suara-suara riuh beberapa orang memasuki toilet. Bunyi sepatu pantofel dan paduan parfum maskulin bercampur dengan pewangi ruangan berbau jeruk yang bergulung-gulung di langit-langit putih.

"-tetap saja _brand_ perusahaan kita butuh kerja sama Rec/On Agency," kata salah satu pria di luar sana. "Erwin itu sulit diajak kerja sama. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Rec/On Agency tidak semudah Kings Agency," jawab pria yang lain. "Agensi milik Nile Dawk. Saingan mereka itu."

"Nile lebih gampang diajak kompromi untuk masalah _fee_, dan untuk hal lainnya, terutama model-modelnya yang gampang dipakai-"

Eren mendengar samar-samar percakapan di luar sementara tubuhnya sedang didekap oleh seorang pendek basah kuyup yang kekuatannya agak di luar batas kewajaran. Mata kehijauan melebar, resah, suara-suara di luar tersamarkan oleh dentuman jantungnya sendiri.

"Dengar, Bocah," bisik pria di belakang Eren. "Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan bersuara. Paham?"

Eren mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat, mengangguk. Menoleh ke belakang, ia berbicara dengan matanya meminta untuk dilepaskan. Pesan tersampaikan pada si pria berdarah dingin, yang menurunkan telapak tangannya dari bibir pemuda berusia enam belas tahun.

Suara langkah kaki mendekati arah pintu kloset mereka. Reaksi spontan Eren; mundur ke belakang dan mendesak pria yang lebih tua untuk menabrak bibir porselen kloset. Didengarnya suara mendecih pelan dari si pria pendek, yang sepertinya benci kotor, dan Eren menahan napas di dalam rongga dadanya untuk menghindari aneka bunyi-bunyian.

"Kau sengaja ya?"

"Apa?"

"Menggodaku," Pria itu setengah mendesis. "Jangan gesekkan pipi tebalmu di bawah sana."

"Hah?" Eren menaikkan intonasi suara.

"Shh!" Lalu pria itu menghela napas. "Jaga jarak saja, Bocah."

Bingung, Eren maju selangkah menghindari aura mematikan di belakangnya.

Percakapan ganjil dari luar pintu kembali terdengar: "—yah model Erwin, si Ackerman itu cukup merepotkan, apa perlu kita-"

Tersentak mendengar nama Mikasa disebutkan, Eren membuka suara. "Apa katanya?!"

Hening.

"_Siapa di sana_?!"

Eren membungkam mulut dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Sudah terlambat, Eren.

"Cih. Ide itu bisa dipake."

"Apa? E-Eh!"

Rengkuhan kasar menarik Eren ke belakang, menjatuhkannya tepat di atas pangkuan pria lain di atas kloset. Dengan satu gerakan terkalkulasi, pria itu menarik _sweater_ dan kaus dalam Eren hingga mengekspos tulang selangkanya. Napas hangat berhembus di atas kulit aprikot halus yang terpapar, membuat deraian rambut kastanya tersibak. Sesuatu yang basah dan panas melakukan kontak dengan leher jenjang Eren.

"Merintih."

"A-Apa yang—_Kh_-"

"Mengeranglah," bisiknya dengan bilah-bilah gigi yang menggerus daun telinga Eren. "Bocah."

Eren terkesiap.

Otot yang liat dan hangat menari di leher belakang Eren –mengingatkannya pada lembar iklan majalah yang menampilkan Mikasa dengan es krim karamel batang—_Salah!_ Sangat salah. Eren menggeliat panik, tungkai-tungkai gemetaran, menambah intensitas pelukan lengan kuat yang melingkarinya. Tangan yang bebas menekan-nekan setiap jengkal sisi tubuh Eren seperti memeriksa kelenturan kulit yang dilapisi oleh baju hangatnya. Eren membelalakkan mata, ketakutan menjalar ke puncak kepala menutup jalan pikirannya untuk menerjemahkan situasi.

"Le-lepas!" Menggertakkan gigi, Eren menangkap tangan pria itu, membenamkan kuku di sana.

Membalas reaksinya, deretan gigi si rambut hitam terbenam pada kulit tipis di sisi tengkuk Eren.

"Ughh!" Eren refleks menutup mulutnya. "_Sakit!"_

"Tidak buruk, teruskan, Bocah." Menjilat bibir, pria itu berbisik di atas kulitnya, "Lebih kuat."

Bunyi ketukan sepatu pantofel mendekati pintu kloset mereka.

Darah Eren berdesir, memekat pada wajah, pada bagian yang disentuh bibir, yang dijamah oleh jari-jari. Punggungnya yang dipaksa menekuk ke belakang memaksa kepala Eren untuk bersandar pada pundak pria itu, memudahkan akses lumatan pada garis tulang selangka. Tekanan gigi memberi motif yang telah ditinggalkan sapuan lidah, menciptakan jejak lekuk kemerahan. Bibir berpindah bergeser ke bagian lain dari kulit madu hangat yang belum tersentuh. Gigitan kedua.

"H-Henti- Ah!"

"Lagi."

Bibir hangat mengecap titik-titik darah yang merembes keluar dari lukanya, yang diraup dengan bunyi hisapan rakus. Eren mulai tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya. Kedua alis matanya bertemu, napas tercekat di dalam tenggorokan. Dari sudut matanya, bola mata segelap langit malam mengintip setiap perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. "Unh!" Eren melempar paras meronanya ke samping, menggigit bagian dalam pipinya kuat-kuat. Punggung melengkung, kedua tangan mencengkeram celana jeans-nya sendiri yang makin berkerut. Butir-butir keringat bermunculan dari keningnya.

Ketukan-ketukan sepatu pantofel berhenti di depan pintu toilet mereka. _Jangan bilang mereka akan mengintip dari celah sempit di bawah sana!_

Salah satu tangan melakukan kontak dengan kulit di bawah kaus dalam Eren, bergulir turun, merayapi perut, menjamah pusar. Jari-jari panjang menggores pinggiran celana jeans. Salah satunya menyusup masuk ke balik fabrik, lembab oleh kopi dan sedingin es, menyusuri bekas karet celana dalam di sepanjang pinggul Eren.

Seperti tersengat listrik, Eren terlonjak dari pangkuan, meronta keras. Dekapan mengerat, lalu melembut.

"Rileks," bisiknya, memberikan kecupan-kecupan basah yang menggema audibel di belakang telinga Eren.

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dan berpegangan pada sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang baru di industri ini, eh?" Komentar samar-samar dari luar, diiringi suara tawa. "Bukan hal baru juga di tempat lain. Di klub tempatku bersama model-model Niel tadi malam-"

Napas berat Eren dan desahan ganjil pria bersuara berat mengiringi langkah terburu-buru sepatu bermerek menuju pintu keluar.

Orang-orang itu sudah pergi.

Sekrup yang terlepas memuntir sendiri di dalam kepala Eren, dan sang remaja segera melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan yang melonggar. Terlalu dramatis; Eren menubruk pintu kloset, membuka kuncinya tergesa-gesa, menyeruduk keluar. Tangan kasar menahan ujung _sweater_-nya.

"Oi, Bocah, urusan kita belum selesai."

Eren berputar, mundur sepuluh langkah, wajah semerah tomat, melotot selebar-lebarnya. "A-Apa yang barusan itu?!" _Demi apa yang mereka sebut pelecehan sesama jenis? Sekali pun itu untuk pengalihan. T-Tetapi-_

Tatapan mendelik Eren dibalas tiga kali lebih tajam, penuh urgensi, sengit, hampir menciutkan nyali pemuda berambut kastanya. "_Bocah_," katanya, merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan selembar uang. "Belikan pakaian untukku. Cepat."

"Apa?"

"Aku menunggu di sini," katanya. "Beli handuk, kemeja bersih. Itu saja cukup. Di tempat perbelanjaan terdekat dari agensi."

Gejolak familier di dalam tubuh Eren memaksanya tunduk di bawah perintah tersebut. Eren menerima uangnya dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Ah, satu lagi."

Sang remaja menoleh, memasang wajah terintimidasi dengan dahi berkerut kesal.

"Rokok _menthol_."

Keluar dari toilet, Eren kembali bertatap muka dengan potret Mikasa Ackerman, yang tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

Dadanya mencelos.

o

Butik yang dimaksud si ketus pendek itu tidak berjarak dekat. Satu setengah jam habis untuk mencari jalur transportasi mengatasi kemacetan. _Sial_! Tergopoh-gopoh, Eren berlari melewati Petra Ral yang berdiri menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memanggil-manggil. Eren tidak melirik sedikit pun ke arah foto gadis oriental di sebelah toilet.

Di dalam toilet, pria basah kuyup – yang sudah mengering bajunya – bersandar di sebelah wastafel dekat penjernih udara. Wajah datar itu tidak memercikkan keramahan sedikit pun.

Keringat menetes turun dari pelipis Eren ketika ia memantapkan langkah, menyodorkan barang pesanan. Dengan kata kunci 'pendek' di dalam kepalanya, ia membelikan pakaian di bawah ukuran tubuhnya sendiri. Pria ini bekerja di dalam industri _fashion_, tapi melihat caranya berpakaian –dan tinggi badannya - Eren meragukan profesinya sebagai seorang model, maka ia membelikan kemeja putih polos.

"Apa ini? Ukuran S? Kau kira aku sekecil itu?"

Eren tidak sempat berargumen. Dengan satu gerakan, pria itu menanggalkan kemeja beraroma kafein, melipat dan membuangnya ke dalam keranjang pandan di sebelah penjernih ruangan. Keran air dinyalakan, handuk di bawahnya. Lengan yang kokoh memuntir handuk bersih, kemudian pria itu menyeka tubuh mulai dari dada. Keremangan lampu ruangan memberikan efek tertentu pada struktur otot yang membentuk garis tubuh maskulin. Bulir-bulir air dari perasan handuk, mengikuti lekukan otot-otot yang timbul tenggelam, mengalir dari dada yang bidang hingga perut yang terbentuk sempurna. Sebatang rokok rasa _menthol_ dijepit di antara jemarinya, dinyalakan ujungnya dengan pemantik, ujung satunya diselipkan ke dalam bibir-

Bibir yang sebelumnya-

Pria yang sedang diikuti sepasang mata zamrud yang penasaran menatap balik melalui cermin, dan Eren tidak menyadari itu.

"Bocah."

Eren tersentak sadar, melihat langsung kepada lawan bicara.

Dengan handuk terus membasuh tubuh bagian atasnya, pria ketus itu melanjutkan, "Kemarilah."

Eren sudah mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh cat biru yang melapisi pintu metalik. "Maaf, _Sir_. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku sudah ada urusan."

Memeras handuk, wajah dingin pria itu kembali padanya. "Urusan a-"

"-sudah ditunggu audisi," potong Eren, urgen, tangan sibuk mencari kenop pintu.

Dengan sela-sela jari menyisir helaian poni sehitam arangnya, pria itu merangsek maju. "Audisi?"

Eren memutar kenop, menarik napas dalam-dalam, melesat keluar tanpa menoleh. "Selamat tinggal, _Sir_."

Mesin filter penjernih udara bekerja dua kali lipat menyedot asap rokok yang bergelung. Mendecakkan lidah, pria itu membuang abu rokoknya ke tempat sampah dan mematikan apinya. Ia membasuh wajah dengan air dingin.

o

Eren telah sampai dengan selamat ke ruang utama Rec/On Agency di mana Petra Ral sedang berdiri dengan wajah cemas – kalau bukan curiga.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak," jawab Eren dengan suara tersendat. "Audisinya bagaimana? Apa mereka akan mengurangi nilaiku?"

"Kuharap tidak. Cepat saja." Petra tersenyum menenangkan. "Studio kedua di ujung koridor lantai 3."

Eren berlari lagi, mempercepat langkah secara khusus di depan toilet pria, menuju lantai berikutnya, menuju lantai di atasnya, menuju ruangan audisinya.

Penampilannya awut-awutan. Fokus mata Eren meloncat dari satu sudut ke sudut lain, mencari-cari sesuatu untuk bisa menghapus minyak wajahnya. Seorang _make up artist_ mendatangi dan mulai berceloteh ribut, menepuki pipi Eren dengan bedak tipis sewarna kulit dan membalurkannya dengan kuas.

Ruang audisi berukuran satu banding dua dengan studio foto lain di kantor Rec/On Agency. Ketua agensi sudah duduk di tengah ruangan bermeja panjang, seorang fotografer siap dengan tripod dan kamera beberapa jarak di depannya, dua buah lampu di kanan dan di kiri, layar kaca di sebelah kanan yang diposisikan menyamping, latar belakang kosong bercorak kelabu dan karpet untuk peserta audisi berdiri. Eren berdiri mantap di tengah ruangan dengan dada membusung dan sikap militer. Ia bertatap muka dengan ketua Rec/On Agency, Erwin Smith; tampan, berpostur tegap dalam balutan Shanel, rambut keemasan yang disisir rapi ke belakang, sorot mata kebiruan memancarkan aura sarat kepemimpinan dan kematangan kalkulasi. Eren tertegun sesaat, untuk beberapa kali dalam sehari dadanya diliputi rasa familier.

Mike Zacharias melambai di sebelah kursi Erwin. "Yo!"

Astaga, si kumis berhidung tajam merupakan salah satu juri. Jangan bilang kalau audisinya sudah dilakukan sejak tadi pagi.

Eren membungkuk. "Maaf, _Sir_! Atas keterlambatannya. Apakah boleh-"

"Saya yang ingin menyampaikan permohonan maaf, Jeager. Terjadi pergeseran jadwal yang mengharuskan pertemuan kita dilakukan sore hari. Waktumu sudah terbuang banyak, untuk mempersingkat waktu, bisa segera kita mulai audisimu?" Erwin memulai, membacakan biodata Eren. "Eren Jeager. Umur 16 tahun, tanggal lahir 30 maret. Tinggi 170 cm dan berat 63 kg. Lingkar dada 91, pinggang 78."

Sang remaja mengangguk.

Sunggingan senyum bersahabat tak lepas dari wajah Erwin. "Foto-foto _basic_ natural untuk sesi pertama. Ikuti apa yang menjadi arahan fotografer."

Eren mengangguk bersemangat, tangan mengepal, gigi menggemeretak, alis mata menukik tajam di hadapan kamera.

"Aku suka mata itu, ketegangan, penuh hasrat," Mike mengapresiasi. "Tapi mungkin ia harus mengurangi kerutan di antara alisnya. Dia seperti ingin menerkamku."

"Ekspresi ini disukai beberapa kalangan di dunia _couture_ untuk sesi editorial," Erwin memberi tanggapan. "Jika bisa dibina dengan tepat, wajahnya sangat menjual di bidang komersial."

"Setuju. Seandainya Hanji, atau dia, melihat ini."

Erwin menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Eren sedang melakukan pose tubuh menyamping ketika pintu studio bergeser membuka. Sepasang mata hijau kebiruan berkilat terkejut, alis bertaut dalam membentuk jembatan di antara kedua matanya. Wajah takut natural sang calon model sukses tertangkap masuk ke dalam kamera profesional.

Lampu studio menyala kembali setelah satu kali jepretan, menampilkan profil pria pendek berkemeja putih yang berjalan menghampiri meja juri. Sebatang rokok _menthol_ di sela jari, asbak rokok di tangan lainnya. Rambutnya, hitam lurus, basah berkilau air keran toilet pria.

"_Speak of the devil_! Ratatoille! Muncul juga Kau." Michie melambai dengan suara versi feminin, menggeser kursi di sebelahnya. "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Empat bulan? Lima bulan? Selain OCD kebersihan, kudengar Kau jadi perokok berat sekarang. Apa selanjutnya adalah _Hange Freak_? Dan oh ada wangi yang berbeda menempel pada tubuhmu sepertinya-"

"Insiden," jawab pria itu, dan duduk sejauh mungkin dari lubang hidung yang mengendus-endus.

Erwin menyerahkan selembar berkas kepadanya. "Terima kasih, Rivaille. Kau bersedia menjawab panggilanku dan menggantikan Hanji."

"Makhluk jejadian hermafrodit itu akan berurusan denganku nanti sekarang siapa model baru ki-" Kata-kata cepat Rivaille terputus saat bola matanya bergulir membaca berkas di tangan.

Eren lupa bagaimana caranya menarik napas.

Dari kertas di tangan, mata keabu-abuan menyorot tajam kepada figur yang menjadi sosok sentral. Kelabu bertemu zamrud, ketajaman beradu dengan kekalutan.

Jeda.

"_Déshabiller_."

"Apa?" Eren bahkan tidak mengenali suara seraknya sendiri.

"_Déshabiller_," ulang Rivaille, mengabaikan tatapan membelalak dua rekan juri di sebelahnya. Dijatuhkannya biodata Eren ke atas meja. "Cepat. Waktuku tidak banyak."

Bahasa Prancis? Kode rahasia? Teka-teki? Artinya?

Rivaille mengambil sebatang rokok dan Eren menahan diri untuk memalingkan mata saat jari-jari dingin itu menekan-nekan tombol pemantik api. "Bocah? Pakai aplikasi penerjemah di _handphone_-mu. Kau pasti punya, bukan? Benda itu tidak sebutut otakmu."

"Hei Ratatoille." Michie kembali menjadi Mike dengan suara bassnya.

Bingung campur panik, jari-jari Eren yang dingin meraih saku celananya. Translator tersimpan di dalam folder ekstra yang jarang tersentuh, dan Eren bersumpah ingin mentraktir Armin, yang sudah membantu menginstalkan aplikasi pendidikan ke dalam ponsel pintarnya, di Kafe Trost malam ini. Bahkan perasaan bersalahnya pada Armin tidak sanggup mengalahkan hororisme di bawah tekanan mata kelabu yang seolah-olah ingin menelanjanginya.

_Deshabiller_

_French Language Detected_

_/ verb / Strip, Undress_

_Strip. Undress._

Buka baju. Menanggalkan pakaian.

Asap berhembus lembut dari celah bibir pucat Rivaille. Wangi segar nikotin _menthol_ membaur dengan pendingin udara. Sepasang mata kelabu berlapis kabut tidak melepaskan setiap perubahan ekspresi ngeri di wajah calon model agensi mereka.

"_Well_, Eren Jeager, Kau lihat jalan keluar di sana?" katanya dengan ujung puntung rokok mengarah ke pintu. "Bawa bokong kencangmu ke sana dan silakan keluar."

Erwin berdeham, "Rivaille."

"Menurutmu aku punya banyak waktu, Erwin?" Rivaille bergumam, "Kau juga. Klienmu sudah menunggu di ruangan bawah, kukira. Jangan bilang Kau akan menyerah kalah pada Nile?"

Mike tiba-tiba menepuk tangannya. "Baiklah, Jeager. Ini audisimu dan Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Eren menatap tak percaya, mata zamrudnya mencari pertolongan kepada Erwin. "Untuk menjadi model, aku harus melakukan hal-hal yang v-vulgar?"

Mike, bukan, Michie tertawa feminin dengan tangan yang menutup mulut dan kumisnya sekaligus. Erwin menjernihkan tenggorokannya dengan kopi dan mengangkat bicara:

"Rec/On Agency sudah mengorbitkan banyak model dan artis, penata busana, penata rias kelas internasional dan selalu tampil di berbagai pagelaran busana, televisi, majalah lokal dan internasional. Kami membantu para model untuk bekerja dengan klien, agen top dan industri _fashion_ paling bergengsi, bahkan menyiapkan manajer pribadi paling kompeten untuknya. Dedikasi, profesionalisme, cara berprilaku model dan fokus dalam pekerjaan adalah hal-hal utama yang dibutuhkan jika Kau ingin mencapai puncak dalam waktu singkat," Erwin berkata dengan suara paling karismatik dan menarik daya gravitasi Eren ke arahnya secara penuh. "Jadi perlu Kau ketahui, Eren Jeager, seorang model akan bekerja dan dibayar klien mereka tidak peduli apa pun permintaan dan konsepnya, lakukan secara profesional. Asal itu tidak di luar batas kewajaran. Kami sebagai pihak agensi, dan manajermu kelak, siap berada di belakangmu."

Mike mengangguk, sama sekali tidak mengurangi kegalauan di hati Eren.

"Kau datang kemari atas rekomendasi spesial dari salah satu _top model_ kami, Mikasa Ackerman. Dia adalah saudarimu, benar?"

Mendengar nama Mikasa disebutkan, Eren menarik dagunya dan secara sengit, mata berkilat penuh determinasi. "Benar."

Mike bersiul.

Rivaille menyeret asbak rokok mendekat, namun mata tidak pernah meninggalkan Eren sejengkal pun.

Erwin melanjutkan, "Yang duduk di sebelahku ini adalah Rivaille. Fotografer profesional paling terkenal memiliki mata setajam elang, sangat ahli menangkap kecantikan dan semua karya editorialnya adalah _haute couture_, _fashion_ kelas atas. Kau tahu, dia tidak secara sembarangan mau datang diundang untuk menilai peserta audisi atau memotret model-model. Karya-karya fotografi seninya berharga sangat mahal."

Ditatapnya sang fotografer ternama, lagi, lebih berani. Reaksi gugup tubuhnya tidak luput dari mata tajam Rivaille rupanya, yang sedang memperhatikan leher Eren, mengamati bagaimana tonjolan di lehernya bergerak-gerak ketika Eren menelan ludah atau ketika denyut nadi mengencang di bawah pelipisnya.

Paras Eren memanas, ia menepis emosinya dengan berkata, "Akan kulakukan."

Dengan satu hentakan garang, Eren Jeager melepas _sweater_ rajutnya yang berwarna bata, dan melemparkannya ke karpet. Jepretan kamera mengiringi pergerakannya.

"_Stop. Stop. Stop_. Itu bukan cara seorang model melepas pakaiannya untuk sesi pemotretan."

"Biarkan, Mike," sahut Rivaille, menghembuskan napas putih. "Aku ingin lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah ini."

Selanjutnya. Pakaian atasnya. Agak perlahan. Eren memutar kakinya dan menyamping kali ini, sesopan mungkin. Di meja juri ia merasakan seseorang sedang menertawai gerak-gerik kakunya di balik topeng tanpa ekspresi dan berteriak: 'Sekalian saja Kau berputar seperti penari sufi.' Eren meraih pinggiran kaus hijaunya dalam kepalan tangan dan mulai mengangkatnya. Semilir udara dari pendingin ruangan mulai menjilati kulit perutnya yang terekspos, kemudian dadanya yang meremang. Bayangan tentang bentuk sempurna tubuh pria lain di ruangan ini membuat tenggorokan Eren menyempit, namun kegentarannya hanya sebentar. Secara cepat, fabrik katun melewati puncak kepalanya, punggung dan lehernya terbuka, sisanya tergelincir natural melewati kedua pergelangan tangannya. Kausnya tidak dibuang ke lantai kali ini, Eren menggenggamnya pada satu kepalan tangan, menirukan gerakan Jean Kirstein yang meletakkan jaket di pundaknya.

Jepretan kamera terdengar lagi. Eren spontan menatap ke depan, napas tertahan, mengunci lingkar lensa kamera yang menangkap setiap detil ketegangan pada garis tubuh dan wajah.

Ketiga orang di meja juri menampakkan ekspresi berbeda. Rivaille; ekspresi ketus yang selalu sama. Erwin; tenang dan menilai tetapi berkerut dahinya penuh tanya. Mike – Michie – yang agak membuka mulutnya. Pandangan mata mereka tidak melihat pada hasil jepretan sang fotografer pada layar, tetapi pada salah satu bagian tubuh Eren.

"Wow. Aku telah salah. Konsep 'inosen' tidak cocok untuknya," komentar Michie. "Dia tidak polos."

Erwin mencatat sesuatu di berkasnya. "Konsep itu masih bisa dipakai."

"Polos dalam artian lain maksudmu?" ucap Rivaille dengan wajah bosan.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Eren segera membungkus torsonya yang kedinginan dengan kaus. "Maaf, apa yang kulakukan sudah benar?"

"Jeager, Kau berbohong saat Kau bilang masih perjaka," tuding Michie.

Eren tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan terbatuk.

Kedua alis Rivaille terangkat naik. "Ho, dia bilang begitu?"

"Katanya belum pernah pacaran," lanjut Michie. "Tapi lihat lehernya. Kira-kira siapa yang membuat karya di atas tubuh calon model kita?"

Layar monitor menampilkan bekas-bekas merah segar di bagian leher dan pundak. Bentuknya menyerupai gigitan mungil yang membulat di beberapa tempat seperti gigitan serangga. Paras Eren secara drastis berubah warna.

Pelakunya dengan santai meniupkan asap tembakau, membangun dinding transparan berwujud kabut putih di antara mereka berdua. "Bocah, siapa yang menyuruhmu berpakaian?"

Eren tidak ingin melawan batas-batas norma dengan meninju wajah Rivaille; seorang juri audisi di ruangan ini, fotografer nomor satu, calon klien paling potensial. Maka, menahan sesak karena amarah, Eren menarik napas gemetaran, menanggalkan kausnya.

"Lanjut," perintah Rivaille.

"A-Apa?"

"Lepas pakaianmu. Semuanya."

o

o

AN:

Kalau Vicky Prasetyo punya _language_ sendiri, Rivai di Haute juga punya _language_ sendiri.

Bercanda.

Salah satu karakter Rivai dia itu punya _'thug's vocabulary'_, lebih mudah menuliskannya dalam bahasa Inggris, tapi butuh tantangan tersendiri untuk menuliskan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau bahasa yang keluar dari mulutnya terkadang terlalu vulgar untuk sebagian orang. Tapi, Rivai tidak akan selalu bicara dengan gaya bahasa seperti itu, hanya pada momen-momen tertentu.

Dan bagi yang penasaran, di fik ini hampir sebagian orang yang bekerja di industri (dan terutama beberapa karakter utama kita yang _notable_) punya orientasi seksual yang menyimpang, ya... tapi Eren itu _straight_, dan cenderung homophobia, mohon digarisbawahi. Nama Rec/On Agency lahir dari Recon Corps. Nama Michie lahir dari Mike Zacharias, ah tapi Michie bukan tipe yang sangat melambai atau sampai _crossdress_ segala kok, tidak seperti itu. Tokoh lainnya akan hadir di bab berikutnya. Michie punya saingan yang lebih melambai dari dia kok, coba tebak siapa.

Lingkar badan Eren yang saya sebutkan di atas itu autentik, karena saya sendiri punya model laki-laki seusia Eren (tahun ini dia 16 tahun) yang memiliki tinggi 170 cm ke atas dengan berat 60-an, dan bocah itu sukses saya jadikan sampel di belakang panggung. /ketawa selaknat-laknatnya. Model saya itu bahkan lebih tinggi dari Eren, jadi lingkar badan Eren saya sesuaikan beberapa senti supaya bisa se-proporsional mungkin.

Peluk cium,

-Ra Aratte


	2. The New Face

AN: Mohon maaf sebelumnya, ini di luar perkiraan: saya mengetik bab 2 terlalu panjang. Untuk bab-bab selanjutnya saya berusaha untuk secara konsisten menulis sekitar tidak lebih dari 6000 kata.

o

_**HAUTE**_

**Aratte**

o

Bab 2: _The New Face_

"Lepas pakaianmu. Semuanya."

Tangan-tangan berkedut dengan jari-jari mengepal, Eren menjawab: "Maaf, _Sir_. Aku tidak bisa."

"Bocah," desah bibir yang menghembuskan asap. Puntung rokok di sela jari nyaris terbelah. "Kuberi sepuluh detik untuk menjelaskan alasannya sebelum kupreteli dan kuseret Kau keluar pintu dengan bokong menungging di udara."

"_Sir_." Pelipis Eren berdenyut kencang. "Aku masih di bawah umur untuk melakukan pemotretan semacam itu." Eren menoleh kepada ketua agensi. "Dan _Sir_ Erwin, sebagai model aku tidak boleh melakukan hal di luar batas kewajaran sekali pun itu permohonan klien. Apa aku salah?"

"Kau benar."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang seperti memakan buah terlarang," Eren asal berceloteh filosofi _forbidden_ _fruit_ - yang disadur sembarangan dari halaman novel Armin yang terbuka di meja dapur. "Apa pun akan kulakukan asal bukan seperti permintaan _Sir_ Rivaille."

Rivaille mendengus tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau buahmu bagaimana? Terlarang tidak?"

"Kalau- Ha? Buahku?"

Juru kamera dan _make-up_ _artist_ tersedak jus kalengan di balik reflektor, menekan perut, menahan tawa.

Michie menepuk-nepuk meja, tawanya meledak. "Demi buah dada palsu Hanji, kumohon Ratatoille, jangan menggodanya terus!" Napasnya putus-putus. "Dia ini lurus."

Di bawah persilangan lampu penerangan, mata gelap Rivaille berkilat. "Begitu?"

Mendadak Rivaille bangkit berdiri, mata tidak melepaskan Eren, langkahnya diseret menuju sang remaja.

Saraf-saraf Eren mengejang kaku.

"Rivaille," Erwin memanggil.

Mengabaikan apa pun, fokus pria berambut hitam hanya pada remaja berambut kastanya.

Dorongan mistis membuat postur tubuh Eren menegak saat Rivaille berhenti di hadapannya.

Michie menepuk tangan. "_Fabulous_! Ratatoille sudah bisa jadi _coach_ pribadinya. Hanya mendekat beberapa senti saja si Jeager langsung menegang."

"Bocah," kata Rivaille, "Kesimpulannya Kau adalah tipe model yang tak mau diatur. Kalau hewan kau ini jenis yang perlu diikat lehernya dan dipecut setiap hari."

Rivaille berjalan mengitarinya. Kepulan asap putih menyelubungi figur Eren yang mematung. Eren mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. Pandangan mata seratus meter ke depan.

Bola mata Rivaille; manik yang gelap seperti arang panas, mengamati tubuhnya lekat dari atas, bawah, atas lagi, kanan-kiri. Setiap detil kulit madunya ditelusuri, urat nadi yang berkedut di bawah lapisan kulit tidak tersembunyi, otot-otot halus yang terekspos sorotan sinar. Napas panas bertiup seiring pergerakan pelannya, menggelitik pipi Eren, sampai mata analitis itu kembali menusuk miliknya.

"Kira-kira aku harus melakukan apa padamu?" Nada suara bariton lebih rendah dari bisikan, seiring jemari tangan yang, sedang menjepit rokok itu, diusapkan secara horizontal di atas kulit dada dan sisi lengan Eren.

Sapuan halus telapak tangan bertekstur meninggalkan jejak panas menggelitik. Hangat tubuh bergejolak melawan pendingin ruangan, bereaksi dengan kulit sensitif di dada Eren yang menegang perih. Refleks, Eren menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan memijat pundaknya yang kaku. Detak jantungnya bereskalasi. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Eren berharap telinga Rivaille tidak menangkap bunyi-bunyian dari dadanya. Bibir Rivaille menghembuskan asap putih dengan lambat, panjang, di balik leher yang lembab bersimbah keringat dingin. Ujung jari-jari dingin menelusuri sisi tubuh sang remaja, mendapati bulu-bulu halus yang meremang, menggali kulit di atas kancing celana _jeans_. Kancing celana terbuka. Suara resleting berbunyi riuh.

Syok, Eren menepis tangan Rivaille. "Jangan!"

"Bocah." Rivaille menangkap tangan Eren. "Aku tak bisa menilai fisikmu jika belum melihat secara menyeluruh. Lepas pakaianmu."

Eren mengernyit, mendelik. "Kenapa Anda memaksa?!"

"Kau ini laki-laki." Mata obsidian mengunci zamrud. "Kau takut padaku?"

"Aku tidak takut!" tentang Eren, mata panik menyapu ruangan, "D-Dia wanita!" Eren menunjuk penata rias yang sedang meremas jus kalengan. "Mana mungkin aku di depan seorang wanita-"

Rivaille memasang wajah datar, melepaskan tangan Eren. "Dia memang wanita, tapi tidak menyukai pria. Jangan berkelit Kau, Jeager."

Tubuh Mike bergetar-getar menahan tawa. "Rivaille, dia serius. Eren tunjukkan saja 'kejantanan'-mu."

Erwin diam, memangku dagu dengan tangan.

"_Well_, jadi tidak ada yang perlu Kau cemaskan." Rivaille menarik turun celana Eren.

Terkesiap, Eren melompar mudur, menelikung, menahan _jeans_ kedodoran yang sudah tergelincir mencapai separuh pahanya.

"Berhenti. Tak ada yang memintamu berputar," kata Rivaille pelan, mengisyaratkan dengan ujung puntung rokok yang bersinar kemerahan. "Terkecuali kau berniat mempertunjukkan bakat goyang pinggul untuk tambahan nilai."

Menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, tremor di tangannya mereda sejenak, kepalan melonggar, Eren melepaskan celananya hingga jatuh ke mata kaki. Ia berdiri di depan salah satu pria paling berpengaruh di industri _fashion_; dibelit sindrom inferioritas, postur separuh membungkuk ingin menggulung seperti trenggiling. Tungkai-tungkai gemetar kedinginan, celana pendek merah longgar sepaha berbahan katun dengan karet melilit pinggul. Selebihnya adalah sepasang kaki yang jenjang, ramping, namun dengan betis yang kokoh dan semburat otot-otot halus yang mendefinisikan kelaki-lakian.

Tubuh Rivaille nampak menjulang di hadapannya kini, menutupi tubuh Eren Jeager dari mata para juri lainnya. Mike berdiri dari kursi, mencuri-curi pandang.

Mata Rivaille menyoroti tubuh remaja di hadapannya, atas ke bawah. Dia menaikkan alis. "_Boxer_, hm."

Wajah merah pekat, Eren memalingkan wajah.

"Bocah, kusarankan mengganti pakaian dalammu dengan yang lebih dewasa."

"Jeager." Mike melambai bersemangat. "Aku yang akan me-_make_ _over_-mu nanti kalau sudah lolos audisi. Silakan pilih jenis pakaian dalam yang Kau mau. _Thong_, _jockstrap_ aneka motif, semua ada untukmu."

"K-Kau," desis Eren, meneguk ludah secara eksesif. "Sudah puas?"

Rivaille, wajah dingin, maju selangkah. "Putar tubuhmu, tinggal satu garmen lagi."

Sang remaja membelalak ngeri. "Ap-"

"Rivaille, cukup." Erwin berbicara nyaring kali ini. "Jeager, memang seharusnya dilakukan sesi pemotretan pakaian renang atau pakaian dalam untuk penampilan fisik. Tapi kalau mengganggu privasi, tentu kami tidak memaksa. Sesi pemotretannya juga tidak dijadwalkan pada hari audisi, hanya jika Kau resmi diterima. Model bisa memilih jenis pekerjaan yang mereka minati mulai dari majalah remaja hingga majalah dewasa."

"Hei Erwin, seharusnya model audisi berpakaian kaus oblong dan celana ketat supaya aku bisa menilai fisik," protes Rivaille. "Kau memaksaku menilai bocah ber-_sweater_ lusuh dan celana bayi kedodoran?"

"Rivaille, biasanya Kau mampu menilai lekuk tubuh hanya dengan sekali tatap. Aku tahu Kau bisa melihat figur model Eren Jeager di balik celana longgar dan baju hangatnya tanpa perlu menyentuh sekali pun," kata Erwin tanpa menoleh. "Atau bakat luar biasamu itu sudah menumpul."

"Erwin, kalau Kau punya niat setulus malaikat untuk menghentikanku kenapa tidak sedari awal," balas Rivaille tanpa menatap. "Atau ada modus tertentu di dalam kepalamu yang luar biasa itu."

"Ratatoille, seandainya Kau bisa mencium aroma tubuh pria di sebelahku ini. Percayalah, sejak dulu hingga sekarang, dia tidak berbau. Isi kepala _tampan-_nya tidak bisa dibaca. Dia mungkin tidak lebih normal dari Hanji."

"Maaf—" Eren Jeager, korban yang terlupakan, menyela, mulut menganga separuh. "Jadi-"

Erwin tersenyum tipis. "Ya, silakan berpakaian lagi, Jeager. "

Sadar ia sedang dikerjai, Eren merasakan postur tubuhnya yang kaku takluk dengan gravitasi dan merosot ke lantai. Wajahnya seolah-olah baru keluar dari pemanggang kue. Seribu satu kutukan untuk si pendek ketus menyesaki ruang kepalanya.

Rivaille duduk kembali, mematikan rokok, menorehkan beberapa baris kalimat pada berkasnya.

.

Sesi audisi setelah foto konsep adalah tes berjalan _runway_.

Eren berjalan ala militer dengan satu kaki melangkah ke depan dan tangan senada mengikuti. Gagal total.

"Kau buruk, Bocah. Kau Buruk. Buruk. Buruk." Lidah Rivaille menghamburkan venom. "Kau sedang mencontohkan gaya berjalan pria yang sedang konstipasi, Jeager."

Dada Eren kembang kepis. Ia kembali ke garis awal dengan langkah semakin agresif.

"Buruk. Buruk. Buruk. Buruk-"

"Kau terlalu perfeksionis, Ratatoille. _Keisha_ bisa melatihnya lebih baik nanti." Michie menginterupsi. "Ia bisa dipoles dan masuk ke dalam model kategori—apa namanya?"

"Kategori _awkward_," sambung Erwin, mencatat.

Eren tidak terlalu senang mendengarnya.

.

"Dan selesai!"

Audisi berakhir dengan tepuk tangan sepihak dari Mike. Erwin menyusun berkas penilaian di tangan. Rivaille menarik asbak beningnya, dan bangkit dari kursi tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

Eren memelototi punggung pria itu dengan tatapan eksplisit yang mampu membolongi.

"Jeager, Kau akan dihubungi besok pagi jika terpilih menjadi model agensi kami," kata Erwin. "Terima kasih atas kesediaan waktunya."

Mike melemparkan kedipan mata. "Bagiku Kau ini sangat potensial."

Desahan kecil meluncur keluar dari bibir basah Eren. Otot-otot polosnya yang mengejang kini mengendur, ia telah mencapai fase ketenangan yang dramatis. Dadanya yang sesak kini terisi udara segar di ruang utama agensi, di mana Petra Ral duduk menyilang kaki, menanti dengan senyum alami.

"Audisinya sukses?"

Bibir Eren melengkung ramah, tapi secepat itu pula seringainya memudar. Penyempitan di dada kembali saat hidungnya mencium wangi tembakau yang menguar di antara sekat-sekat furnitur modern. Sosok berambut hitam sedang duduk di depan tumpukan majalah berlabel Rec/On. Rivaille membuang abu rokoknya, melayangkan pandangan kepada Eren yang berlenggang kaku di depan meja kopi.

"Bocah, jadi Kau merengek pada saudarimu supaya Erwin menerima rekomendasi untuk menjadikanmu model," Rivaille berdeduksi pelan, seolah kepada dirinya sendiri. "Atau mungkin suatu bentuk persaingan."

Pura-pura tuli, Eren mempercepat langkah menuju pintu keluar. Rivaille bangkit, melaju ke arah yang sama.

Merasa awas, Eren berhenti. Semerbak aroma nikotin dan wangi _menthol_ menusuk hidung Eren dari arah sebelah kiri. Rivaille sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Pria itu bersandar pada ambang pintu, tangan putih menekan kaca Rec/On Agency, melirik kepada Eren dari ekor matanya.

Eren mengamati titik-titik keringat bening muncul pada dahi dan sisi leher Rivaille. Canggung, Eren bertanya sekedarnya, "Kenapa Anda bicara seperti itu?"

Diam sejenak, Rivaille menjawab, "Intuisiku."

Rivaille mendorong pintunya dan pergi.

Fitur pria berkemeja putih memudar di antara garis-garis tubuh pejalan kaki di luar gedung, Eren memandang samar-samar dari balik kaca bening.

"Tunggu, Jeager! Jangan pulang dulu." Suara feminin melambai menghentakkan Eren dari lamunan. "Ada yang ingin kupastikan."

"_Sir_ Mike-"

Michie meraih kedua bahu Eren dan memutar tubuh sang remaja seratus delapan puluh derajat, hidung tersodor ke depan, membaui wangi manis yang melekat pada pori-pori kulit kecokelatan. Dimulai dari kejenjangan leher hingga ujung pundak yang tercemari bekas gigitan.

Eren meringis dan mendorong tubuh pria itu. "_Sir-_"

Michie mengangkat kepala semenit kemudian, kepuasan absolut, tangan mengusap-usap dagu. "Sudah kuduga."

"_Mr._Michie, apa yang Anda lakukan?" Marah, Petra menarik lengan kekar Mike. "Jangan ganggu Eren."

"Hanya penasaran saja, Petra." Mike melepaskan Eren. "Hati-hati di jalan, Nak."

Eren sudah melarikan diri dari kantor Rec/On Agency.

o

"Aku pulang," Eren mengumumkan, lesu, menggesekkan ketsnya di atas keset bulu artifisial. Eren berhenti; melihat sepatu hak tinggi wanita di rak kayu, ia berbalik arah. "Aku pergi."

"Eren!"

Paduan dua suara tenor dan mezzo-sopran terabaikan. Eren menuruni tangga apartemen.

Armin Arlert berhasil menyusulnya. Mata bulat kebiruan -semakin gemilang di bawah kerlap-kerlip neon yang dikerubungi laron- menyiratkan cemas. Ia hanya berbekal sandal, celana nyaman, pakaian yang membungkus tubuh pendek kurus. Rambut pirang halus yang membingkai wajahnya terurai sebagian ke pundak sebelah kiri. "Eren! Mau kemana? Mikasa sudah menunggu sejak siang."

"Armin," sapa Eren dengan senyum paling lebar pada hari itu. "Ayo ke kafe Trost. Berdua saja. Aku yang traktir."

"Eh?" Armin berdiri di depan Eren. "Itu artinya audisimu berhasil? Eren, ceritakan padaku!"

Rasa panas bergemuruh di dalam dada Eren, ia mengalihkan mata ke palang taksi di trotoar. "Taksi!"

.

Balok-balok mungil es bergemercik pelan, mencair dalam segelas sari apel manis di bawah hidung Armin.

Eren menuangkan lelehan madu panas ke atas panekuk buah. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Armin." Menaburkan kacang _almond_ dan krim. "Kalau melihat dari tanggapan mereka-" Memotong panekuk dengan pisau dan garpu. "-aku yakin mereka akan memberikan jawaban positif." Eren memasukkan satu suapan besar ke dalam mulut.

Armin, menatap tanpa kedip, menelengkan kepala. "Sepertinya ada yang kurang."

Eren menghujamkan garpunya ke daging stroberi, mendelik. "Maksudmu aku mengarang cerita."

"Bukan begitu. Tentang fotografer yang menjadi pewawancaramu, katamu dia agak sulit. Kau belum bercerita bagaimana tanggapannya tentangmu. Kau sudah bercerita tentang _Sir_ Mike—Michie dan _Sir_ Erwin, kalau _Sir_ Rivaille ini bagaimana."

"Dia bukan masalah," jawab Eren enteng, suaranya diatur lebih tinggi supaya meyakinkan. "Dua lawan satu."

"Tapi beliau seorang fotografer _haute_ _couture_ yang karya-karyanya mengisi halaman _spread_ majalah internasional, sampul Vgue, dan lain-lain. Dia orang top dan berpengaruh dalam dunia _fashion_. Aku bicara tentang prospek ke depan. Penilaiannya terhadapmu sangat menentukan."

Eren kesulitan menelan, diraihnya gelas di sebelah piring pasta sayur Armin.

"Hei, Itu minumanku!"

"Pesan lagi. Aku yang bayar."

Terdiam, Armin merengut. "Eren, Kenapa kau menghindari Mikasa."

Eren meletakkan gelas. "Akan kutemui Mikasa kalau agensi sudah menerimaku."

"Mikasa mencemaskanmu."

"Mikasa meremehkanku," Eren menggeram. "Kiranya aku tidak bisa jadi model. Dia kira orang-orang agensi akan menendangku saat aku tiba di sana."

"Kalau tidak diterima-"

"Kita cari agensi lain." Sepasang zamrud memancarkan tekad sekeras baja. "Atau pekerjaan sampingan apa pun. Asal kita tidak terus-terusan hidup bergantung pada Mikasa."

Musik bertema _new age_ mengalun pelan ketika bola mata bulat Armin membelalak maksimum.

Aura yang mengangkat berdiri bulu-bulu halus di tengkuk Eren memaksanya untuk menoleh ke belakang; ke arah pandangan Armin.

_Oh_, _Speak of the devil_.

Kilau hitam rambut sebahu langsung tertangkap mata zamrud Eren. Mata tajam, menyipit, gelap. Bibir sewarna bunga sakura mengkilap. Tulang wajah oriental dengan kulit putih merona sehat. Tungkai-tungkainya bergerak mantap berkat latihannya sebagai peraga profesional. Berbusana dominan hitam; kemeja putih dengan luaran jas panjang selutut, celana yang membentuk kaki, sepatu hak tinggi. Di antara balutan merek desainer ternama, fabrik berserat merah melingkari kejenjangan leher; syal tua tidak bermerek, yang sesaat membuat tenggorokan Eren menyempit, membuatnya kembali meneguk minuman.

"Eren," sapa Mikasa, "Armin, sudah kuduga kalian di sini."

"Mikasa!" Armin berdiri. "Kenapa Kau tahu?"

"Intuisiku."

Eren tersedak.

"Eren?" Mikasa meremas pelan pundak saudara angkatnya.

"Aw!" Eren terkesiap, spontan menepis tangan Mikasa.

Mikasa menarik tangannya, menyipitkan mata. "Lehermu sakit?"

Eren berpindah ke kursi kosong dekat Armin, membenarkan pinggiran kerah baju hangat merah batanya. "Tidak-tidak." Ia menghela napas. "Duduklah, Mikasa."

Rona di pipinya sedikit memekat, Mikasa bersandar pada kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Eren. "Dengar, aku menunggumu seharian, bertanya-tanya bagaimana audisimu. Kurasa aku telah membuat keputusan yang salah merekomendasikanmu bekerja di Rec/On Agency. Maksudku, Kau bisa bekerja di bidang apa pun, tapi sebaiknya tidak di dunia _modelling_."

Eren menantang dengan matanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tak tahu yang akan Kau hadapi."

"Tentu profesi model tidak segampang menjadi penjaga toilet swalayan. Aku akan belajar."

"Tetap saja." Mikasa mengertakkan gigi. "Aku tidak setuju Kau berada di industri ini."

"Kau meragukan potensiku."

"Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu."

Eren mengerjap. "Lalu kenapa?"

Mikasa diam sejenak, mendekat, menarik kedua pundak Eren ke arahnya. "Eren, dengar, aku tidak mau Kau terjerumus ke dalam lubang hitam. Itu saja."

"Lubang apa?"

"Um, aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya tapi mungkin Mikasa cemas Eren akan terkontaminasi dunia model yang bergaya hidup kurang sehat. Apakah aku benar, Mikasa?" Armin tiba-tiba membuka mulut.

Jeda.

"Ha? Kurang sehat?"

Mikasa menutup separuh bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Armin. Terima kasih."

Darah berdesir hingga ke puncak kepala Eren. "Demi apa pun aku ini sudah dewasa!" pekiknya. "Aku bisa jaga diri." Dua kata terakhir diucapkan dengan nada yang menurun. Bibir Eren mengering saat kata toilet pria, rokok _menthol_, dan bibir hangat melewati kepalanya.

Eren tertunduk mencium meja.

"Siapa yang mewawancaraimu?"

Eren setengah hati menjawab, "Tiga orang."

"Kalau boleh menebak, mereka adalah Mike, Erwin dan Hanji. Ketiganya adalah petinggi agensi."

Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di benak Eren. Lidahnya tergelitik untuk bergerak. "Mikasa, apa Kau kenal fotografer bernama Rivaille?"

"Rivaille? Tentu saja-" Raut tanpa ekspresi Mikasa berubah; sepercik kecurigaan dan alarm tanda bahaya. "Sebentar Eren, Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Alis mata Eren berkedut pelan. Matanya fokus ke piring panekuk. "Penasaran saja. Siapa dia?"

Armin menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Dia-" Mikasa diam sejenak, seolah-olah sedang memproses pemilihan kata yang tepat. "Fotografer fesyen profesional. Sangat ahli di bidangnya. Dia terkenal pemilih. Tidak mau bekerja dengan sembarang klien, dibayar mahal sekali pun, oleh para model dan desainer top sekali pun. Tapi sekalinya ia tertarik untuk melakukan pemotretan, Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana hasil jepretannya diincar oleh banyak editor majalah. Orang-orang menyebutnya jenius, tidak bisa kujelaskan secara lisan, portofolionya sempurna."

"Aku belum pernah mendengarmu memuji orang setinggi itu," balas Eren dengan mulut penuh.

Semburat merah muda kembali di pipi Mikasa. "Mungkin aku terlalu meninggikan, tapi seperti itulah tanggapan orang-orang. Opiniku secara pribadi, dari segi profesionalisme, aku setuju dengan mereka. Tapi dari segi lain-" Raut berbahaya gadis itu kembali. "-Eren, kuharap Kau tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi mengapa?" Armin menyela. "Jika ia tertarik bekerja sama dengan Eren suatu hari nanti, maka sangat baik bagi karirnya."

"Armin." Mikasa mengunci mata safirnya. "Kalau hanya demi menuju puncak karir Kau diminta mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga, apakah itu jalan terbaik? Kuharap Kau mengerti maksudku."

"Eh, itu-" Armin mengerjap, tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Hawa dingin merayapi tengkuk Eren, ia menelan daging panekuk bulat-bulat.

Malam itu, Mikasa Ackerman diundang sebagai tamu VIP ke acara perkumpulan eksklusif pembisnis _fashion_. Eren dan Armin mengantarkan hingga ke persimpangan Kafe Trost. Syal merah gadis itu melambai sekilas sebelum menghilang di balik pintu taksi berwarna hitam.

o

_Eren Jeager,_

_Erwin Smith menunggumu di ruangan kantor Rec/on Agency pada pukul 9 pagi._

_Bawa kaus tanpa lengan warna putih, black legging, dan sepatu pantofel._

_-Petra Ral_

Degupan jantung Eren menekan-nekan rusuk seperti ingin mencelat keluar dari soketnya. Eren hanya akan dihubungi jika ia diterima sebagai model agensi.

'_Kau lihat ini, Mikasa_!' Eren histeris di dalam hati. Masih berpiama tidur, bercelana pendek, Eren meloncat dari kasur. "Armin! Armin!" Ia membuka pintu lemari, menarik kaus, celana, melemparnya ke atas ranjang. "Armin aku pinjam _Cologne_-mu yang kemarin itu. Aku lolos audisi!"

Armin, wajah berseri-seri, menghampiri pintu kamar dengan setangkup roti dan telur mata sapi di masing-masing tangannya. "Eren sela-"

"Armin, pinjami aku sepatu pantofelmu."

Kata selamat berganti menjadi gelengan kepala. "Eren, ukuran kaki kita berbeda."

Eren memeluk pakaian dalam terbaiknya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. "Armin, kumohon bantu aku. Sejam lagi sebelum ke agensi!" Suaranya memantul di dinding putih biru kamar mandi, berburu dengan pancuran air hangat dari keran.

Armin Arlert menggaruk kepala, melempar _cologne_ belian dari _drugstore_ lokal ke sebelah ranjang Eren.

Ketika Eren keluar lima menit kemudian dengan handuk melingkari pundak, Armin sudah duduk di meja makan dengan setumpuk majalah _fashion_ di sebelah piring rotinya yang baru digigit setengah. "Eren, aku ingin Kau melihatnya." Dia memperlihatkan salah satu halaman _spread_.

Eren mengunyah roti yang disiapkan Armin tanpa mengoleskan selai.

Halaman _spread_ dari majalah _fashion_ kelas atas; Vgue, menampilkan selembar penuh foto bergaya hitam putih model berkulit putih pucat dengan postur tubuh melengkung. Busana bertekstur organza menyelubungi tubuhnya seperti asap, melambai-lambai diterbangkan angin di daratan tandus padang pasir berwarna kelabu. Tungkai-tungkai kokohnya memijak tanah dengan kekuatan, kedua tangan dengan jari-jari berhiaskan cincin bebatuan alam terayun rileks ke belakang kepala tanpa tersembunyi. Leher jenjangnya terpapar jelas. Tapi yang paling menakjubkan dari semua itu adalah wajahnya; Wajah sang model mungkin bukan sekelas artis papan atas. Selain garis rahang yang unik, bibir penuh, rambut yang terurai menutupi sebagian pipinya, Eren tidak bisa berhenti menatap matanya; Matanya seolah berbicara kepada siapa pun yang menatap fotonya. Tajam sekali. Hidup.

"Dia hebat," puji Eren, menelan rotinya bulat-bulat.

"Dia memang model profesional. Tapi kalau Kau mengerti dari segi fotografi, mulai dari pengarahan gaya, pengambilan sudut, tata cahaya, pengambilan momen yang tepat sehingga gambar menakjubkan ini dapat diabadikan, menurutmu siapa yang paling berperan?"

"Fotografernya," jawab Eren, meneguk susu cokelat. "Tentu saja."

"Ini adalah karya _Sir_ Rivaille."

Eren mengambil satu tegukan keras.

Armin membalik halaman berikutnya. Sebuah foto _close-up_ hitam putih dengan model yang sama, jemari tangan yang bercincin bebatuan alam karya desainer asesoris sedang meremas pundak. Terlihat ketegangan dan usaha di setiap garis tubuh yang ditonjolkan. Ekspresi wajah yang diliputi penekanan pada rahang semuanya berpusat pada sang pengarah gaya di balik pemegang kamera. Sepasang mata yang langsung menjerat Eren ketika ia menatap halaman itu pertama kali. Ini yang disebut karya _fashion_ kelas atas.

Eren mengambil setangkup roti lain, pisau dan botol mentega. "Yah, aku tidak bisa berkomentar apa pun, selain," Eren menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Ini keren sekali."

Bola mata safir Armin memantulkan wajah kekaguman Eren. "Tentang _Sir_ Rivaille, mari kita lihat dari segi profesionalitas saja. Tapi pertimbangkan juga saran Mikasa, bagaimana pun ia sudah berkecimpung di profesi ini selama dua tahun lebih."

Armin membolak-balik halaman, dan tatapan Eren jatuh pada halaman iklan seorang pemuda bercelana _jeans_.

"Dia Jean Kirstein, bukan."

"Eh, Kau sudah bertemu dengannya," tanya Armin bersemangat.

"Hei Armin, apa-apaan." Eren merebut majalah itu dari Amin, mengetuk-ngetuk wajah Jean. "Sahabatmu tidak kalah keren dari dia 'kan?"

Armin tergelak. "Tentu, Eren. Aku percaya Kau akan lebih berhasil dari dia."

Eren mengosongkan gelasnya. "Trims, Armin." Ia membuat gestur di depan dada, bangkit berlari menuju rak sepatu di sebelah pintu. "Tapi untuk yang tadi itu, aku memilih mendengarkan saran Mikasa."

Sebelum sempat Armin bertanya lebih jauh, punggung Eren sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

.

"Aku bisa melihat rona merah di pipimu itu, setelah berbulan-bulan kita tak berjumpa, Petra," goda seorang pemuda berambut cokelat abu-abu, yang berwajah lebih tua dari usianya, menyandarkan satu lengan di meja konter Rec/On Agency. "Apa Kau ingin menjadi modelku lagi? Atau menjadi modelku seumur hidup, menjadi pengantinku, sesuai impianmu."

"Diam Kau, Auruo! Kau ini tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan _Sir_ Rivaille," geram Petra, menggulung majalah dan memukulkannya ke ubun-ubun kepala si pemuda. "Baru satu karya saja masuk ke majalah Vgue, jangan sombong. Dan jangan coba-coba menirukan merokok-" Petra menyambar puntung rokok dari jari pemuda itu.

"_Cih_. Jangan ketus begitu," desah Auruo, memperlihatkan deretan foto-foto di dalam kamera DSLR-nya. "Ini foto-foto yang akan dipublikasi di situs pribadiku. Ini yang kemarin menang perlombaan. Kalau _Sir_ Rivaille datang hari ini, aku ingin dia meli-"

"Um, maaf, aku sedikit terlambat," Eren menyela, berdiri dengan napas tersengal di depan pintu kaca. "Pagi, _Miss_ Petra."

"Eren!" Petra menyeringai gembira, melambai dengan kedua tangan. "Segera naik ke lantai 3. Ruangan studio Keisha tepat di sebelah tangga—Auruo, jangan pegang-pegang tanganku!"

Auruo menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang mendatar, menyoroti Eren dari atas ke bawah. "Siapa Kau, Bocah, dan Kau berani selingkuh dariku, Petra?"

"Bodoh Kau, dia ini model yang kuceritakan tadi." Petra menyikut rusuk Auruo. "Dia yang mendapat nilai tertinggi dari _Sir_ Rivaille di audisinya kemarin sore."

"Pfft." Auruo menyemburkan cairan merah segar dari mulutnya.

Eren menjatuhkan kantong bajunya, mengangkat kedua tangan di udara. "Ugh. A-Anda tidak apa-apa? Eh—_Miss_ Petra, nilai tertinggi apa?"

Petra sedang marah-marah, menepuk-nepuk pundak Auruo dan menyerahkan tisu kering saat atmosfer pendingin ruangan utama Rec/On Agency berubah drastis. Percikan panas-dingin merayapi setiap jengkal kulit, berakhir menjilati tengkuknya, Eren bergidik ngeri. Tatapan mata seseorang menusuk dengan serbuan rasa. Eren menoleh ke belakang.

Seseorang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Yo," seseorang mendesah, entitas beraura alien, mata berkilat, bibir dibasahi liur. "Aku sudah menunggumu sejak dini hari."

"Ha-"

Eren mundur secara refleks, sol sepatu berdecit dalam usaha menopang tubuh dari serangan. Pinggang menabrak pinggiran meja konter. Kedua pergelangan tangannya dijamah oleh remasan kuat, kemudian disatukan oleh kedua tangan yang mengapitnya.

"Kau yang bernama Eren Jeager, usia 16 tahun, bodi berkembang sempurna, perjaka polos, diberi nilai tertinggi oleh Rivaille," orang itu berkata cepat, wajah berjarak kurang setengah senti. "Kulit sehalus rami kualitas terbaik sewarna aprikot, direkomendasi Ackerman, keindahan natural matamu sewarna batu garnet hijau, dan oh wangi eksotismu yang ingin kujadikan salah satu koleksi parfum musim semi bersama Michie. Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Eh, ya. Anda-" Eren mengalami kerusakan otak sebelah kiri, tidak bisa lagi berkomunikasi.

"Jadi bisa kita pergi sekarang, ke suatu tempat berdua saja," desah orang itu, bernapas berat, liur menetes dari sudut bibirnya yang kemerahan. "Aku ingin mengukur meraba memastikan setiap inci tubuhmu sesuai dengan konsep pakaian yang akan kurancang-"

"Tunggu sebentar! Tolong lepaskan saya, _Miss_!"

"Akh!" erangnya. "Kau memanggilku _Miss_? Matamu tajam setajam liukan tubuhmu ketika memasuki pintu itu. Kau bebas memanggilku apa saja." Dekapan pada punggung tangan Eren mengerat. "Jadi bagaimana, Eren Jeager? Malam ini Kau ada waktu?"

"_Miss_ Hanji!" Suara pahlawan wanita Eren, Petra Ral, melengking dari belakang. "Demi Tuhan, tolong jangan menakut-nakuti Eren."

Hanji sontak melepaskan tangan Eren, berdeham, membenarkan kacamata berbingkai motif macan tutul krem cokelat kopi. "_Well_, maaf sebelumnya, aku terlalu bersemangat. Oke, Eren Jaeger, perkenalkan sebelumnya." Orang itu meletakkan kedua tangan pada pinggulnya, tersenyum. "Hanji Zoe. Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja. Tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Hanji."

Eren, mencegah dirinya untuk merosot lemas, mengangguk. Matanya bergulir menatap penampilan khas Hanji; setelan jas biru muda bermotif wajah-wajah mungil titan berpotongan modern, sepatu pantofel berhak mengkilat, gelang-gelang aneh entah dari material apa, rambut panjang hitam yang diikat ekor kuda. Bentuk dan tulang wajah yang androgini. _Androgini_; yaitu feminin berpadu maskulin. Eren memijit pelipisnya. Rekor menebak usianya sudah diruntuhkan oleh Rivaille, sekarang ada orang lain yang menggagalkan dirinya menebak gender. Eren menyapukan pandangan sekilas pada kancing jas yang menutup rapat dada Hanji.

Wanita itu membungkuk ke arahnya. "Kau tertarik dengan penampilanku, hm?"

"Maaf, _Miss_ Hanji." Eren berpaling. "Aku sudah ditunggu di ruang studio Keisha."

Hanji menggiring Eren dengan melingkarkan tangan pada pundaknya. "Aku antarkan ke sana. Sebelumnya aku ingin tanya. Aku penasaran sekali bagaimana Kau bisa merebut hati Rivaille."

Eren merasakan kedutan di sudut alisnya, ia menapaki tangga dengan tertatih-tatih. "Jujur, aku tidak menyangka _Sir_ Rivaille akan memberi nilai tertinggi. Kukira dia tidak menyukaiku."

Tangan yang bersandar pada punggung Eren bergetar; Hanji menahan tawa. "Oh, dia itu memang—Kita telah sampai."

**_Keisha's Studio_**

**_Rec/On Modelling Academy_**

**Jadwal Latihan****_Runway_****dan****_Photoshoot_****: Senin-Jumat 16.00-18.00 | Sabtu 09.00-11.00**

**Jadwal Latihan Privat: Harap Hubungi Instruktur yang Bersangkutan**

**_Instructors_** **: Keisha, Michie, Nanaba**

"Sebagai model baru yang dipilih melalui audisi dan rekomendasi, Kau mendapatkan bimbingan gratis," terang Hanji, menggeser pintu studio, semerbak wangi buah plum menguap dari dalam. "Hai semuanya! Aku ingin memperkenalkan model baru kita."

Studio lebar berukuran dua banding lima dengan cermin besar di sisi sebelah kanan ruangan, lantai kayu polesan dan panggung _runway_ mini berwarna hitam yang dilengkapi lampu-lampu sorot kecil, meja rias dan area untuk pemotretan di sudut ruangan lainnya. Berseberangan dari pintu, ada _spot_ ternyaman dengan sofa-sofa yang berjejer, meja kopi persegi panjang dan rak-rak minuman, ditempati oleh empat remaja di bawah lampu yang temaram.

Model laki-laki dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata, berambut pendek cepak hitam. Ia membalas lambaian tangan Hanji, kemudian, tatapan matanya jatuh kepada Eren.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang diikat ekor kuda; satu tangan memegangi kotak kertas berlabel 'Kentang Keriting Rendah Kalori,' tangan lainnya sibuk menjejali _snack_-nya ke dalam mulut.

Duduk dengan anggun di salah satu sofa berbulu adalah gadis berambut pirang dengan aura kedewian; Eren mengingatnya. Gadis itu berada di kafe ketika insiden penumpahan kopi terjadi.

Di sebelah gadis manis itu, seorang pemuda duduk bersandar dengan satu kaki terangkat. Bintik-bintik kecil menghiasi daerah sekitar tulang pipi, dan hidung yang tegas. Wajahnya feminin. Rambut hitam panjang diikat satu ke belakang. Sebentar. Dia bukan pemuda. Dia seorang gadis. Androgini. Lagi.

"Hei," gadis androgini itu memanggil Eren, berdiri. "_The New face of Rec/On_."

Model laki-laki bertubuh jangkung tercengang. "Model baru yang katanya dapat nilai tertinggi dari _Sir_ Rivaille?"

"Ah, Kau yang kemarin-" si gadis pirang mengerjap, menunjuk Eren. "Di kafe."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan dia, Krista."

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat." Krista melemparkan senyum, dan mengikuti model lainnya, berjalan mendekati Eren.

"Perkenalkan, Eren, dia adalah Sasha Braus, salah satu model yunior kita. Tomboi, sering memperagakan label-label _sporty_, minggu lalu debutnya di salah satu film televisi. Kau lihat dia punya hobi buruk mengatur nafsu makan. Biar metabolisme tubuh tinggi, tetap saja kebiasaan burukmu itu akan jadi catatan bagi kami, Braus."

Sasha menjabat tangan Eren. Paras manisnya – walau daerah sekitar mulut dikotori remah-remah kentang - memancarkan aura energik. "Eren Jeager, Kau bersekolah di Trost ya? Rasanya pernah melihatmu."

"Sasha, kalian bisa mengobrol lama nanti. Selanjutnya adalah: Ymir, salah satu model _runway_ profesional kita. Dia juga sering dipakai dalam pemotretan editorial."

"Hei," sapa Ymir, suara feminin, dalam dan khas.

Eren memperhatikan Ymir lekat-lekat, tidak terpikirkan bahwa dia adalah salah satu model top Rec/On. Armin benar; bahwa model kelas atas incaran para desainer bukanlah para selebriti berwajah tambal sulam plastik. Figur berkarakter dan postur-lah yang paling utama.

Ymir menaikkan dagu. "Kenapa? Kau bingung kenapa wajahku yang penuh bekas cacar bagimu ini bisa menjadi model top."

"E-Eh bukan seperti itu."

Hanji berdeham. "Selanjutnya adalah Krista Reinz, model wajah komersial, dan salah satu artis muda di film televisi seperti Sasha. Kau pasti sering melihat wajahnya dalam iklan tata rias atau pembersih wajah. Di Rec/On, dia juga punya keahlian khusus dalam _make-up_dan menjadi _stylist_ untuk model wanita. _Multi-talented._"

"Kau bisa lihat tinggi badanku tidak proporsional untuk model _runway_," balas Krista, tertawa. Ymir mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu.

"Kemudian dia adalah salah satu model pria kita. Bert, jangan diam saja, jatuh cinta ya? Kalian akan banyak bekerja sama kelak."

Bertholdt, yang sangat jangkung dan membuat Eren menengadah, membalas jabat tangannya erat. "Hei. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Bertholdt Fubar."

Hanji menepuk tangan. "_Well_done. Ada banyak model lain yang harusnya Kau temui tapi mereka sedang tidak di tempat. Jean Kirstein salah satunya, salah satu model yunior pria kita, berusia muda seperti Kau dan Bert, tapi karirnya lumayan memuncak."

Eren memutar bola matanya.

"Dan suara sepatu di koridor menandakan Keisha segera datang. Bersiap-siap," Hanji mengumumkan. "Eren, instrukturmu adalah Keisha, bukan yang lain. Oke?"

Keempat model belia melakukan formasi baris dua banjar. Bumbu militerisme yang kental dan suara derap langkah membunyikan sirene di dalam kepala Eren. Ia berlari ke barisan belakang, dada membusung, wajah tegang.

"Sini, di sebelahku saja, Jeager," panggil Bertholdt, mengedipkan matanya.

"Hei Sasha, hapus remah-remah kentang di pipimu. Cepat ditelan."

"Hakhu sebhang beryushya." _Aku sedang berusaha_.

Eren mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa model harus berbaris seperti tentara."

Bertholdt tertawa. "Gaya unik Keisha dalam mengajar."

Pemuda berambut pirang pendek berkulit putih memasuki studio. Wajahnya halus, sedikit tanpa ekspresi. Gayanya santai dengan _vest_ kulit berwarna krem dan terusan pas badan yang terlihat _stylish_. "Pagi semuanya," suara feminin, merdu di telinga, menyentakkan kesadaran akan gender orang itu sesungguhnya. Ugh. Kaum androgini lainnya. Wanita itu meletakkan cangkir kertasnya dan mengambil posisi di depan cermin.

Menyusul memasuki studio, adalah seorang pria berbadan atletis, wajah separuh baya penuh kerutan dengan alis menukik tajam, mata menyipit sengit, garis rahang keras dan bibir ketat. Wajah-wajah yang biasa dijumpai dalam film bertema kolosal dan perannya adalah kepala pasukan tempur, berwatak tegas, militan, patriotisme, ditakuti bawahan, dan kalau dia adalah pemimpin antagonis, pastilah diktator sadis. Pria itu membuka mulut, dan Eren bersiap-siap mendengar bentakan 'selamat pagi' yang keras menggaung khas di sepanjang barak-barak militer.

"Selamat pagi."

Mendayu. Sehalus sutra. Daun jatuh. Air mancur. Lebih wanita dari kaum wanita.

Pria itu berjalan melambai dengan pinggul mengayun ke kanan dan kiri. "Mari kita segera mulai saja," katanya lembut. "Oh Hanji."

"Hei, manis." Hanji melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan padat berisi, bergelantungan. "Aku ke sini menitipkan model baru kita. Rawat dia dengan baik ya."

Mulut Eren membuka separuh. Matanya kosong.

Pria kekar nan feminin beralih padanya. "Eren Jeager, perkenalkan saya adalah Keith Shadis, mulai sekarang akan menjadi salah satu instrukturmu. Baiklah, tanpa perlu membuang waktu, kita mulai latihan hari ini! _Models_~"

"Siap!" Keempat model menampilkan gestur menepuk dada. Eren mengikuti.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, _Sir_, saya direkomendasikan untuk mengikuti pelatihan di bawah instruktur bernama Keisha," terang Eren, melirik kepada instruktor androgini berambut pirang pendek.

Hening. Suara kunyahan kentang dalam mulut Sasha terdengar riuh, gadis itu cepat-cepat menelan. Bertholdt menyenggol lembut lengan Eren. "Um, Jeager-"

Keith memanggil si wanita pirang androgini, mengambil sebuah _tablet_ mini dari tangannya, menuliskan sesuatu pada layar.

"Jeager, Kau lihat ini."

Eren melirik bingung ke arah _tablet_ mini. Ia membaca huruf demi huruf.

Keith Shadis

**KEI**TH **SHA**DIS

_Oh_.

Keisha mengangguk, bibir rapatnya melengkungkan senyum keibuan.

Eren menyeringai terpaksa dengan sudut bibir berkedut-kedut, mundur selangkah.

.

Armin Arlert hampir memuncratkan teh Inggris-nya.

Meja makan mereka yang berbentuk bundar bergetar seiring tawanya. "Ceritamu lucu sekali, Eren! Tak kusangka."

Eren memutar-mutar mi spageti dengan garpu. "Dunia _modelling_ itu memang ada-ada saja. Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan terbiasa; Menurut Bertholdt seperti itu."

"Sebetulnya semua orang yang berjiwa seni cenderung berkepribadian unik. Aku sendiri sudah mantap untuk berkuliah di jurusan seni nanti."

"Kau ini memang senang menggambar sejak kanak-kanak. Kulihat belakangan Kau gemar menggambar busana."

Armin menggaruk pipinya. "Teruskan lagi ceritamu, Eren."

"Yah-"

.

"Pandangan mata lurus ke depan! Dagu sejajar dengan tanah! Posturmu, Jeager! Kau lupa pundakmu! Kembali ke titik awal!"

Tidak ada Keisha yang lembut keibuan, yang ada di depan Eren sekarang adalah Keith Shadis dengan mode pria sejati, militeristik bertangan besi.

Keringat bersimbah, Eren melangkah di atas lantai dingin _catwalk_ dengan model-model lain memerankan audiensi. Ketegangan yang dirasakan dari bahu hingga mata kaki membuat otak kiri dan kanannya sulit berkoordinasi. Kaki mana yang harus dilangkahkan? Tangan mana?

"Ingat, postur adalah hal paling krusial dalam _catwalk_ pria. Salah postur, maka akhir dunia bagi panggung _runway_-mu. Tidak ada desainer yang akan mem-_booking_-mu. Jaga agar bahumu tetap mengarah ke belakang. Ayunkan lenganmu natural—bisepmu jangan tegang begitu!"

Eren mengangguk, fokus seratus persen, tangan mengepal di kedua sisi.

"Gerakan jalan yang mulus, tidak seperti tentara," perintah Keisha, ikut berjalan di sebelah Eren. "Ayunkan kedua lenganmu di kanan dan di kiri. Jangan kepalkan jari-jarimu," bentak Keisha, mencubit lengan Eren. "Lemaskan jari-jarimu di samping tubuhmu, jangan mengepal kaku."

Eren memulai sekali lagi.

"Ini sudah keempat kalinya kukatakan: Langkah tegas! Tapi tidak setegas tentara. Seperti jalan biasa, tapi tidak langkah-langkah panjang dan terburu-buru apalagi mengangkang. Letakkan satu kaki di depan kaki yang lain ketika melangkah—Hei tolol Kau! kubilang jangan jalan lebar mengangkang!" Keisha melompat ke atas panggung dan menepuk bokong Eren dengan gulungan majalah.

"Uwah!" pekik Eren.

"Ulangi lagi."

Suara tawa Hanji dan Ymir berkumandang. Sasha tersedak camilan kentang. Krista menatap prihatin. Bertholdt tersenyum-senyum misterius.

.

.

"Kemudian berlanjut ke sesi pemotretan. Keisha menghajarku habis-habisan. Bisakah kita lanjutkan ceritanya besok, Armin, aku saja yang mencuci piring."

"Biar aku saja, Eren, Kau istirahat." Armin menumpuk piring, mangkuk kotor dan cangkir sekaligus, membawanya ke dapur. "Ngomong-ngomong ada kabar dari Mikasa?" Suaranya teredam gemercik air di bak cucian.

"Mikasa." Menunduk, Eren menekan-nekan layar sentuh telepon genggamnya. "Sejak kemarin malam, ia belum menghubungiku sama sekali." Eren mengetikkan pesan singkat:

_Mikasa,_

_Aku sudah diterima di Rec/On._

_Kau di mana?_

Sepuluh menit. Armin mengelap keringat di dahinya, kembali ke meja makan dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas.

"Tidak dibalas," rutuk Eren, memutar ponselnya di atas meja dan merosot di kursinya. "Biasanya sangat cepat membalasku."

"Mungkin sedang sibuk. Akan kucoba menghubungi besok."

Eren memejamkan mata.

o

o

Senin, 15.45

Rec/On Agency

Masih berseragam sekolah, Eren membuka pintu kaca Rec/On. "Selamat sore."

Ruangan depan sepi. Tiga orang duduk di sofa, beramai-ramai membaca sebuah majalah dengan wajah berkerut.

Eren menaiki tangga spiral menuju lantai 2, berpapasan dengan Erwin dan seorang pria berbadan tegap.

Bertemu pandang dengan Eren, sang ketua agensi membisikkan sesuatu kepada rekannya. Dihampirinya Eren dengan wajah ramah dan berkata: "Jeager, saya belum sempat mengucapkan selamat." Erwin menjulurkan tangan, menjabat erat tangan sang remaja yang berkeringat. "Selamat datang di Rec/On Agency."

Eren membalas jabat tangannya lebih erat. "Terima kasih banyak, _Sir_."

"Maaf aku sedang banyak urusan, bisakah kita berbincang lagi setelah, jam latihanmu, mungkin."

Erwin meninggalkan Eren dengan langkah urgen. Dia dan rekannya berjalan menuruni tangga, meneruskan percakapan rahasia yang tidak dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Eren.

Beberapa orang berlalu lalang di lorong lantai 2. Kasak-kusuk, memegang majalah di bawah hidung mereka. Mata Eren bergerak menjelajah, berhenti pada kafe di ujung koridor, teringat pada sosok berambut hitam yang memberinya nilai tertinggi dalam audisi. Tenggorokannya mengering sesaat. Otaknya menyusun konversasi non-canggung dan ucapan terima kasih yang terdengar _keren_ atau natural jika bertemu pria itu.

Eren menyerah, memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai 3.

"Sore."

Ymir menekuk kaki, bersandar pada bahu Krista yang sedang membaca majalah di tangan. Bertholdt bermain dengan _handphone_-nya. Sasha dengan camilan kentangnya. Studio Keisha tidak berubah.

"Oh halo Eren," kata Bertholdt, menepuk-nepuk bantalan sofa kosong di sebelahnya. "Ayo bersama kami disini."

Ymir bersiul. "Pendekatan yang lancar. Reiner masih sakit?"

Sasha mengangkat tinggi majalah spesifik yang mendadak populer di dalam gedung agensi mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang artikel ini-"

Keempat model melirik ke arah Eren, yang baru saja meletakkan tas ranselnya.

"Jeager, Kau ini saudara Ackerman."

Eren menyeka keringat di keningnya. "Ada apa."

"Kau sudah baca artikel ini?" Sasha memperlihatkan halaman majalah. "Atau mungkin sudah tahu langsung dari orangnya."

Eren mengerutkan dahi. Judul dengan _font_ besar menarik mata.

_Pemukulan oleh Seorang Model Top_

_Mikasa Ackerman kepada Klien_

"Ha? Berita apa ini?"

"Kau baru tahu, hah?" Suara meremehkan datang dari arah pintu.

Jean Kirstein, berpakaian abu-abu hitam dan celana _army_, masuk dengan menenteng _postman bag_, tangan sebelahnya mengayun-ayunkan sebotol air mineral.

"Hai, Jean!" Sasha melompat dari sofanya. "Kau kelihatan kesal sekali."

"Gara-gara berita ini, reputasi agensi kita sedang dalam krisis, tahu?" Jean meneguk air mineral. "Bahkan pemotretanku, sebagai _brand ambassador_ untuk perusahaan yang menjadi klien tetap dari Rec/On Agency, pagi ini mereka menghubungi Erwin. Mereka menolak hasil fotoku dengan alasan konyol. Mereka menginginkan model pria lain yang kurang lebih berpostur sama denganku. Mana ada? Dan mereka kenal model-model kita di sini. Itu hanya penolakan halus. Intinya mereka ingin memutus kontrak kerja sama."

Eren merengut. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, lagi pula apa hubungannya tuduhan terhadap Mikasa dengan foto-fotomu yang ditolak klien agensi? Ada yang salah dari sikapmu."

Botol air mineral Jean terjatuh dari genggaman. Jean menarik kerah kemeja Eren. "Oi, Kau ini baru dua hari jadi model saja sudah sombong. Kau ini bukan apa-apa, Jeager."

Mata ke mata, bertubrukan sengit, Eren mencengkeram balik tangan Jean. "Aku mungkin bukan apa-apa, tapi tidak lebih buruk dari pada model setengah jadi yang cuma bisa menyalahkan orang lain sepertimu."

Jean mengertakkan gigi, melemparkan tubuh Eren ke sofa. Urat-urat di kepalan tangannya mencuat, terayun di udara.

"O-Oi Jean." Bertholdt menarik lengannya.

"Jangan, Jean!" sergah Krista.

Sasha memekik, "Keripik kentangku berserakan!"

"_Hei_." Wanita androgini berambut pendek memasuki ruangan. "Ada apa ini?"

"_Miss_ Nanaba." Krista menoleh kaku, memungut botol Jean di lantai. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya berbincang-bincang saja kok."

"Iya, tidak ada apa-apa." Jean menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Eren, tangan kekar Jean melingkari pundaknya, mendekap erat sang remaja berambut kastanya. "Kita baru saja berkenalan, betul 'kan, Eren?"

"Ugh," erang Eren, menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang Jean. Senyum terpaksa terukir di wajahnya. "Betul, _Miss_ Nanaba."

Nanaba melipat tangannya. "Keisha tidak hadir hari ini karena ada rapat konsolidasi. Hari ini kita akan lakukan latihan pemotretan." Menoleh ke belakang, seorang pemuda hadir memasuki ruangan. "Auruo Bossard yang akan menjadi fotografer senior kalian hari ini."

Melihat Eren, pemuda bernama Auruo itu tidak sengaja menggigit lidahnya. Lagi. "Bleh." Darah menetes dari sudut bibir.

Nanaba menyerahkan tisu. "Segera ganti pakaian dan- Hm, sepertinya ada acara tambahan."

Di belakang Nanaba, pintu bergeser lagi. Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoe dan Mike Zacharias menyembul di antara lampu dan manekin. Sasha menggerogoti camilan kentangnya dua kali lipat, lalu menyembunyikannya di balik bantalan sofa.

"Wow. Inspeksi dadakan?" Ymir turun dari sofa. "Hari ini banyak kejadian ganjil ya," bisiknya di telinga Krista.

Hanji dan Mike mengayunkan tangan secara sinkron. "_Hello models_. Dan Nanaba sayang, bisa minta waktunya sebentar, kami ingin bicara dengan Jean Kirstein."

Jean menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku tahu keputusannya," dia menggerutu pelan, hanya Eren yang bisa mendengar. "Mereka jelas-jelas menolakku."

"Model yang lain pun boleh mendengarkan situasinya," kata Erwin, profilnya menajam setelah ia berdiri di pusat ruangan. "Saya rasa semua sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang dihadapi oleh Rec/On Agency."

Eren bangkit dari sofa.

"Gosip tentang salah satu model binaan kita melakukan kekerasan adalah yang pertama kali terjadi, tapi sebelum ini, Rec/On banyak diterpa berita-berita miring," kata Erwin lancar, menekuk kedua tangan di belakang, seolah sedang berdakwah. Tatapannya jatuh pada Eren. "Terutama untukmu, Jeager, sebagai model pendatang baru, perlu mengetahui bahwa _behaviour_ adalah syarat utama sebelum kami melepaskanmu bekerja dengan klien. Itu adalah hal yang paling diwanti-wanti agar kejadian semacam ini tidak terulang. Dan untuk model yang lain, berhati-hatilah di masa depan."

"Maaf, _Sir_, tapi saya tidak percaya Mikasa berbuat hal seperti itu." Eren menggeleng. "Pasti ada kesalahan."

"Tentu saja, bodoh, tak ada satu pun orang di agensi yang percaya dengan berita ini," Jean menyela, menggigit bibirnya. "Kami tidak sebodoh itu percaya."

Eren menoleh kepada pemuda itu. "Jean."

Hanji menopang dagunya. "Gosip-gosip miring yang ditujukan kepada kita selama ini bisa ditepis dengan mudah, tapi Ackerman adalah _The Face of Rec/On_. Dia adalah wajah utama."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaan yang mengangkat Jean menjadi _brand ambassador_," tanya Bertholdt.

Ymir bertelakan pinggang. "Aku berani bertaruh pasti mereka sedang melakukan perjanjian di suatu tempat dengan agensi lain."

"Kings Agency. Agensi milik Nile Dawk. Dari sumber tepercaya kudengar mereka sudah melakukan audisi sejak seminggu lalu untuk _brand ambassador_ terbaru dan melirik model-model agensi Nile, bersamaan dengan kemunculan berita pagi ini, klien kita meneleponku."

Realisasi mengetuk keras kepala Eren seperti palu. Nile. Kings Agency. Dia pernah mendengarkan sebelumnya. Samar-samar. Wangi jeruk. Di dalam toilet. Eren menutup mulutnya. "Ini konspirasi."

"Ya memang begitu persaingan antar agensi. Tapi cara kali ini terlalu kotor. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Ackerman, dan kami cemas," sahut Mike. "Jeager, Kau bisa menghubunginya? Kami sudah coba berulang kali tapi gagal."

Eren mengangkat wajah. "Tidak, aku juga tidak bisa menghubunginya," jawabnya, dadanya ngilu.

Jean menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam telapak tangan. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kita masih punya model seusia Jean." Sasha mengangkat tangan. "Bert bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya bakat pemotretan. Aku ini model _runway_. Reiner juga, _image_-nya tidak cocok. Seandainya Marco-"

"Erwin, jadi bagaimana baiknya." Hanji melirik rekan kerjanya. "Tanya langsung kejelasannya. Kalau ingin memutus kontrak, silakan saja. Tapi terserah padamu."

"Ya, aku sudah membuat keputusan." Erwin menaikkan intonasi suaranya. "Memikirkan langkah-langkah ke depan, untuk saat ini pemutusan kontrak adalah jalan terbaik. Jean, karirmu yang memuncak membuka peluang untuk bekerja dengan agen-agen _fashion_ top lainnya, dan kami akan mencarikan yang terbaik untukmu. Kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusanku?"

Jean mendecakkan lidah. "_Sir_, saya selalu positif bisa bekerja dengan perusahaan top lainnya. Daripada harus bekerja dengan klien yang mengkhianati kita. Mereka akan menyesal sudah mencampakkanku!"

Pandangan Erwin lurus ke depan. "Maka dari itu, dengan persetujuan bersama saya putuskan untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan mereka siang ini, dan-"

"Setelah berbulan-bulan aku meninggalkan tempat ini, hei Erwin? Apa kau adalah Erwin temanku di masa lalu atau Kau ini orang-entah-siapa yang berganti kulit menjadi dirinya?"

Auruo mendelik ke arah pintu, memuncratkan lebih banyak darah dari bibirnya.

Rivaille berdiri dengan sela giginya menjepit puntung rokok. Dahinya menekuk ke dalam, emosional, tangan mengepal dalam saku. Dia melangkah masuk, membiarkan penerangan lampu menyoroti pakaiannya yang lebih sederhana di banding semua pelaku _fashion_ di dalam studio. Kemeja putih yang diseterika rapi, _blazer_ hitam semi-formal, celana berwarna dan berbahan senada.

Jantung Eren berdentum satu kali.

"Rivaille! Demi suamiku si titan pendek berbokong kenyal. Gila! Sepertinya aku harus mengganti lensa kacamata. Itu betul-betul Kau?"

"Ratatoille." Michie menepuk tangan. "Pangeran selalu datang terlambat."

"Jean Kirstein tidak punya harapan lagi untuk dipakai oleh mereka, tapi kita masih bisa memegang ekor perusahaan _Fabch_." Rivaille berhenti di depan Erwin. "Mereka minta model dengan _image_ sesuai produknya, kita berikan."

"Rivaille," balas Erwin, kalem. "Dalam waktu yang sempit kita tidak punya model yunior yang memiliki _image_ serupa dengan Jean Kirstein. Permintaan mereka juga adalah bentuk halus dari pemutusan kontrak. Dengan jadwal padat agensi kita, untuk melayani permintaan klien yang bermacam-macam, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan model-modelku yang lain hanya demi satu perusahaan yang mengkhianati kita."

Mata gelap Rivaille menyipit. "Kalau kita bisa memenuhi permintaan yang dianggap tidak mungkin itu, dalam waktu yang singkat, apa Kau bersedia mengajukan kepada mereka?"

Alis Erwin perlahan menukik turun, ditatapnya Rivaille seolah-olah sedang membaca. "Rivaille, Kau-"

Rivaille mendadak berjalan melintasi ruangan. "Auruo."

"_Sir_ Rivaille! Ohok!"

"Siapkan lampu, _beauty dish_, _softbox_, _striplight_, _continuous light_, reflektor dan latar putih polos."

"S-Siap _Sir!"_ Auruo berteriak seraya menggigit tisu, melompat ke ujung studio seperti bajing, menyeret _stand lighting_ dan _tripod_.

"Eren Jeager."

Saraf-saraf di tubuh Eren menghentak, membuatnya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

Gelora panas dingin dari sepasang permata obsidian, bertemu dengan sepasang mata kehijauannya, kali ini diliputi suspensi dan kepentingan. Rivaille berjalan tegas ke arah Eren, melepas jas hitam kasualnya dengan sekali gerakan.

Eren beringsut mundur. "_Sir_ Rivaille."

Rivaille melempar jasnya ke sofa terdekat, menggulung lengan kemeja, berjalan melewati Eren yang membisu. "Kau bersiap," perintahnya.

Hanji menoleh kanan-kiri, membenarkan kacamatanya. "R-Rivaille, dia serius?"

"Benar juga," Mike bergumam takjub. "Ini di luar perkiraan. Mereka tidak pernah melihat wajah Eren Jeager sebelumnya, dia adalah _The New Face_ kita. Sekarang ditambah kolaborasi dari hasil jepretan seorang Rivaille—perusahaan mana yang begitu bodoh tidak akan menerima hasil fotonya?"

Erwin menarik napas panjang. "Aku sudah memperkirakannya."

Jean dan model lainnya, terbius oleh atmosfer dingin mencekam, berdiri dengan mulut setengah membuka. "Apa kubilang, dia itu ada main dengan _Sir_ Rivaille."

"Hei aku tidak seperti itu!" Wajah Eren memerah hingga ke telinga. "Dan tunggu sebentar, _Sir_, tapi aku ini tidak mirip dengan wajah kuda itu. Lagi pula aku baru sehari belajar dasar-dasar pemotretan, rasanya-"

Jean melotot. "Wajah apa!? Bedebah Kau! Kau panggil aku wajah apa?!"

Adu argumen terputus oleh dorongan pada punggung yang menggiring kaki Eren menuju _spot_ pemotretan. "Selagi aku dan Mike menyiapkan pakaian untukmu, silakan lakukan pemanasan bersama Rivaille," Hanji berseru, menuntun sang remaja yang berlari terseok-seok di antara dua buah lampu dan reflektor.

"Hanji." Rivaille melemparkan kunci mobil.

Kuncinya memantul di telapak tangan Hanji dua kali. "Oi—oh! Apa ini."

"Ambilkan 'itu' di mobilku," kata pria itu tanpa menoleh. "Kau tahu yang mana."

Senyum di wajah Hanji melengkung hampir mencapai telinganya. "Boleh kuabadikan kejadian terlangka ini ke dalam video? Tapi melihatmu memotret rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lampau. Ah."

Ketika Eren berbalik, membuka mata, di hadapannya saat ini adalah dimensi geometris hitam putih yang samar. Rivaille duduk pada bangku tinggi dengan tripod dan kamera DSLR di tangan. Ia menghisap rokok _menthol,_ meniupkan asapnya dengan tenang. Auruo masih sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan. Kemudian, sosok teman-teman di belakang pria itu mengabur di matanya, satu demi satu lampu studio dimatikan, menyisakan lampu-lampu bercahaya paling terang di satu titik; hanya ada Eren dan Rivaille di sana.

"Fokus sepenuhnya," kata Rivaille, mengunci pergerakan Eren dengan matanya. "Fokusmu hanya untuk mendengar suaraku, menatap lensa kameraku, hanya kepadaku."

o

o

AN:

_Beauty Dish_, _Softbox_, _Striplight_ berguna untuk melembutkan dan meratakan cahaya _flash_.

_Runway_ adalah landasan pacu berbentuk persegi panjang. Di dalam dunia _fashion_ adalah panggung untuk peragaan busana model.

Model Komersial adalah model yang dibayar oleh agen atau perusahaan untuk membintangi produk komersial. Model-model tersebut biasa kita lihat wajahnya pada katalog, iklan televisi, halaman iklan di majalah, dll.

Model editorial berbeda dengan model komersial. Model-model editorial dijumpai pada pemotretan majalah berkelas, pada halaman-halaman _spread_, portofolio desainer top, dll. Model editorial biasanya memiliki ciri khas dan julukan _High Fashion/Haute Couture_ model.

Menjawab semua rasa penasaran pembaca tentang profesi saya, jawabannya nanti akan saya ungkap di bab selanjutnya. /ngacir dulu sebentar

Tentang Mike dan Michie, ah, jadi mereka berdua memang orang yang sama. Michie itu adalah versi 'feminin' dari Mike. Tapi bukan berarti dia itu banci sejati. Kalau pembaca sering lihat komedian di televisi yang pria sejati tapi sering berperan jadi wanita untuk lucu-lucuan, yah seperti itulah Mike/Michie. Jadi terkadang dia bisa tampil sangat melambai, tapi kalau sedang serius, suaranya berubah garang lagi. Kalau lagi berakting banci, saya kasih nama Michie di deskripsi, dan sebaliknya. Kasus yang sama ada pada Keisha.

Mohon maaf banyak reviews dari anon yang tidak bisa saya balas di bab yang lalu, kalau ada pertanyaan nanti akan saya balas di bab-bab selanjutnya ya.

Peluk cium,

-Ra Aratte


	3. Eye to Eye

_Chapter Summary_: _Eye to Eye_. Mata yang hidup, memburu sepasang mata lain yang sedang menunggu memerangkap dirinya di balik lensa kaca tipis.

o

**_HAUTE_**

**Aratte**

o

Bab 3: _Eye to Eye_

Studio persegi panjang disulap menjadi singgasana putih hitam. Jeager Eren, _the new Face of Rec/On_, berdiri di ujung tengah ruangan minus kursi kerajaan. Jarak beberapa meter darinya, pria lain sedang menyepuh lensa DSLR, menghisap rokok dengan gaya otoriter, menduduki bangku kerajaannya sendiri. _Ada yang salah_.

"Ada yang salah." Eren terperangah. "Seharusnya aku tidak berdiri di sini."

"Kau sudah berdiri di sana, bocah delusional," tutur Rivaille yang sedang membongkar pasang kamera. "Lemaskan ekormu. Tiga menit lagi kita mulai."

Eren menggeleng terpana. "_Sir_, aku sama sekali belum berpengalaman."

"Tak perlu pengalaman." Rivaille memoles lembut lensanya dengan kuas. "Kau hanya perlu mengikuti tuntunanku. Fokus dan buka dirimu untukku."

"Kenapa Anda tidak mempertimbangkan, j-jika aku tidak memuaskan-"

"Bocah." Rivaille menghamburkan uap putih dari sela-sela gigi. Udara membawa kepulannya melewati kepala Eren. "Hasil bagus, keberuntungan kita. Hasil buruk, tak masalah. Siapa yang tahu bagaimana hasilnya, tapi aku-" Dari bulu lentik kuas, mata gelapnya bergulir mengunci sang model, "-tidak pernah meragukan keputusanku, atau pun menyesali hasilnya."

"_Dan menikmati prosesnya_!" seseorang di belakang Rivaille menambahkan; Suara eksentrik Hanji Zoe.

Denyut di dada Eren menguat.

Tangan membentuk bola, Eren menepuk dada kirinya yang membusung. "_Sir_! Siap, _Sir_." Gejolak familier meraup bagian tubuh di mana kepalannya bersandar. "Akan kucoba."

Rivaille menghela napas. "Jangan persembahkan hatimu padaku, Bocah," katanya. "Masih terlalu cepat untukmu. Jangan dulu."

Dahi berkerut, Eren mengangguk saja.

Bagian empat per lima ruang studio gelap gulita, berbanding terbalik dengan seperlima bagian yang menjadi spot pemotretan berlatar putih. Garis kemeja putih Rivaille dan kepulan asap rokoknya menyala kontras dengan ruang hitam pekat di belakangnya. Pria itu sudah selesai membersihkan lensa, memasangnya berhati-hati pada bodi Film 35mm, mengencangkan bukaan lensa. Di belakang Rivaille, siluet Auruo bergerak mondar-mandir serupa hantu _poltergeist_, dengan kulit meredup dipantulkan sinar. Eren menengadah, merasakan hukum Fisika mempermainkan otak, sorotan lampu terasa berat menindih pundak.

Eren sedang mengatur napas ketika sayup-sayup musik instrumental memantul di antara dinding. Musik. Yang. Mencekam. Eren melihat gorong-gorong gelap, panjang, suram, di ujung sana pria pendek ketus membawa tongkat panjang untuk disodokkan ke arahnya. Paras horor Hanji Zoe menyeruak dari dalam gelap. Tawanya melengkapi. _He. He. He_. Dia membawa sesuatu dari mobil Rivaille, menungging di sebelah kotak stereo hitam, menekan-nekan tombol pemutar. Layar stereo menyala biru dengan tulisan berjalan: '_Psybient mix / Sex Lounge Music_.' Cengiran ganjilnya dilontarkan kepada Eren. Wanita itu mundur menyeret hak, mengimitasi irama pembangkit gairah, sampai sosok ambigunya ditelan gelap.

Rivaille berdiri. "Kita mulai."

Eren lupa profesi. Mengambil pose sigap militer.

Rivaille mengangkat tangan kiri. Telapaknya menghadap Eren. "Lihat tanganku."

Eren memelototi telapak tangannya. Tak ada apa-apa.

Rivaille membunyikan jari kanan. Tangan kiri diturunkan. Tangan kanan diangkat.

Mata Eren langsung meloncat ke tangan satunya.

Tangan kiri terangkat lagi. Mata Eren ke kiri.

Tangan kanan lagi. Eren ke kanan.

Tangan kiri ke kanan. Kanan ke kiri. Kiri-kanan-kiri.

Telapak tangan Rivaille di depan wajah kali ini. Tangan itu mengayun, perlahan, melingkar. Bola mata Eren berputar. Melambai ke atas kiri, kanan, kembali ke depan wajah, kemudian mengepal. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Sedetik kemudian, lensa hitam menggantikan sepasang mata hitam itu. Lampu studio bersinkronisasi dengan pemetik potret. Ruangan menggelap sesaat lalu perlahan memutih.

Rivaille menurunkan DSLR-nya. "Sudah bangun, Bocah?"

Eren merasa terbius; tingkat dua dari terhipnotis. Dia tersadar akhirnya, menggerakkan kelopak mata. "_Sir_."

"Sampai di mana Keith Shadis mengajarimu pemotretan?"

"Dasar-dasar," jawab sang model, setetes keringat mengucur di sudut kening. "Cara berpose."

"Posturmu seperti menahan buang air berpengaruh hingga ke otot-otot wajahmu. Perbaiki."

"Baik-baik-baik," Eren komat-kamit. Di alam pikirannya seluas dataran hijau berdiri seorang Keisha, berkacak pinggang dengan bibir keriput membentuk huruf vokal A, I, U, E, O. Huruf 'O' yang panjang sekali dengan pipi menggembung; Eren balik badan, mempraktekkan senam kecantikan ajarannya. Selesai. "Aku siap," katanya, lalu mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Lakukan pose bebas. Ingat, kita masih pemanasan. Tujuannya hanya untuk pelemasan."

Eren menegakkan badan, menarik bahunya ke belakang. Tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku, yang lainnya mengayun bebas di samping tubuh. Rivaille menekan tombol bidik.

"Er, bagaimana, _Sir_?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Keraguan meluapi relung dada Eren seperti tumpukan kerikil yang ingin ditumpahkan. Di sisi lain, gelora asing meluap-luap ingin memuntahkan rasa; Gelora ini memberi ketegangan di sekujur tubuh Eren Jeager. Sang model bersemangat membuka kedua kakinya, mata mengikuti telapak tangan Rivaille, memiringkan sudut wajah. Jepretan kamera berbunyi.

Paras Rivaille tanpa ekspresi. Pria itu mengulum rokoknya, melirik hasil jepretan sebentar.

"Apa hasilnya-"

Urat-urat yang menebal di punggung tangan Rivaille mengirimkan sinyal agar Eren menutup mulut. Eren bersumpah untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

Selanjutnya Eren menyilangkan kaki, ibu jari masuk saku celana, satu tangan terangkat di atas bahu. Kamera menyalak lagi.

Pose berikutnya. Eren meletakkan tangan di pinggul. Rivaille mengarahkan gaya dengan sentakan kecil pada kepalanya. Setelah lampu menyala kembali, tampak wajah datar Rivaille dengan sudut bibir melengkung ke bawah. Ugh. Pertanda buruk.

Pose berikutnya. Eren melantunkan nama Keisha di dalam kepalanya; meredam rumus-rumus vektor, hukum Mewtom, molekul kimia dan menyubstitusi mereka dengan potret-potret liukan kekar Keisha ketika bergaya. Eren berpose dengan tangan menyilang, meletakkan satu kaki di depan kaki lain. Jepretan mengudara. Wajah ketus Rivaille paralel dengan tokoh antagonis film kartun masa kanak-kanaknya; Carla Jeager membelikan boneka sang tokoh dan selama tiga hari berturut-turut, Eren kecil mengompol di celana.

Pose berikutnya.

Lalu pose berikutnya.

Oke.

Eren memasuki fase panas dingin. Fase amnesia temporer. Fase yang meningkat persentase kemunculannya saat menghadapi ujian semester; lupa rumus, lupa kunci jawaban, lupa ajaran les privat Armin. Fase mati gaya. Dia mulai berpose sembarangan - tangan di kepala, di wajah, di paha, di dada. Tak ada jeda menarik napas. Eren berpose repetitif dengan sudut pandang asal-asalan sampai ia melihat tulang mata Rivaille yang mengintimidasi. Tiba-tiba, pria itu meletakkan kamera dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Sir_."

Rivaille menarik turun dasi seragam sekolah Eren, melepas dua kancing teratas. Sekelumit kulit dada kecokelatan Eren terpapar di bawah sinar. Eren yang kaku tak sempat mengelak, menatap Rivaille kelu.

"Bocah, jaga _angle_ wajahmu, jangan terlalu maju ke depan," tegurnya, menekuk kerah kemeja Eren dengan cepat. "Imbasnya kepalamu akan terlihat lebih besar dari bokongmu."

Eren mengangguk cepat, menahan napas, matanya terpaku pada nyala api di ujung puntung rokok di antara kedua belah bibir itu.

Rivaille menarik tangannya. "Dan belajarlah mengikuti arahanku."

Pemanasan berlanjut setengah jam.

Tiga kali Eren terperanjat di tempat tiap kali Rivaille mendekat; yang pertama saat pria itu melepas satu buah lagi kancing kemeja sekolah Eren – entah kekuatan magis apa yang membuat benangnya melonggar dan kancingnya nyaris putus. Yang kedua ketika Rivaille tiba-tiba menyeret kubus akrilik hitam ke arahnya, dan Eren hilang keseimbangan dengan lutut terjatuh di atas instalasi minimalis. Dari balik punggung Rivaille, derai tawa menggema. Membayangkan wajah kuda Jean yang mengikik membuat panas di ulu hati.

Rivaille membunyikan jari. "Bocah, fokus padaku." Pria itu sudah mengangkat kamera sebelum Eren bersiap. "Jangan berhenti bergerak."

Eren setengah merangkak di atas kubus akrilik. Pose absurd. Imitasi patung dewa-dewa zaman Yunani klasik versi kelas kambing. Entah berkeringat atau apa, Rivaille mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Oi, Jeager! Kau akan menggantikanku jadi _brand ambassador_. Payah sekali Kau!" Jean memaki-maki dari sudut tak terlihat. "Yang serius dong!"

Eren sontak menendang kotak kubus dengan sentimen, satu kaki menginjaknya, kaki lain memaku tanah. Posturnya setengah membungkuk dengan tumpuan siku di atas lutut. Mata tajam ke depan. Sekali jepretan. Jepretan berikutnya; wajah menghadap ke _angle_ lain.

Rivaille bergumam, "Tidak buruk dibanding sebelumnya. Suara Kirstein bisa memotivasimu, hm?"

Komentar Rivaille menambah garis-garis kerutan di dahi Eren.

"Lanjut."

.

"Pakaian dan riasan siap!" Hanji melenggang masuk ke arena hitam putih. "Sudahi dulu pemanasannya, hei, Rivaille?"

Rivaille mendarat kembali di atas bangku, menghisap rokok lambat-lambat. "Ketahuilah, Bocah. Dari seratus foto, hanya ada satu foto yang berhasil."

Pernyataannya langsung menohok ke ulu hati Eren. Pelupuk mata Rivaille turun menutup separuh matanya; mengimplikasi pria itu hampir-hampir jatuh tertidur. Eren tak perlu penjelasan betapa gagal hasil fotonya.

"Kau tahu yang mana?"

Eren menjawab sengau, "Yang terakhir."

"Salah."

"Hasil foto setelah Jean meneriakiku?"

"Salah."

Alis Eren bertaut.

Rivaille membuang abu rokok, berkata, "Jawabannya adalah fotomu yang pertama, Bocah."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak butuh gaya model yang sedang konstipasi untuk pemotretanku. Sehingga aku harus menangkapmu secara _close-up_. Tidak buruk untuk amatiran, mengingat situasimu."

Eren menyipitkan mata, penasaran dengan hasil foto perdananya oleh tangan Rivaille, tapi bertahan di tempat. "Bagaimana bisa?

Rivaille melangkah ke arah Eren. "Salah satu yang terpenting untuk mendapat hasil foto sempurna adalah," Rivaille memperlihatkan layar mungil DSLR-nya, "-apa menurutmu?"

Hasil jepretan menampakkan wajah Eren dari ubun-ubun hingga bahu. Rambut mengkilat karena peluh, kerah miring sebelah, wajah tanpa riasan netral dengan pori-pori yang tertutup debu sepulang sekolah; kumal, berantakan, khas bocah lelaki. Kemudian, tatapan Eren jatuh kepada sesuatu.

"Aku hanya menangkap wajahmu. Tak ada tangan-tangan yang bergerak. Kulit lehermu terpapar sedikit. Helai rambutmu natural. Tak ada kepalsuan. Tapi ada sesuatu di sana."

"Mataku."

"Benar. Di sini Kau berbicara memalui matamu. Kau yang berdiri tegang, mengikuti gerakan tanganku, secara tidak sadar melemaskan otot-ototmu. Matamu berbicara jujur, tanpa cela, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kulakukan padamu, dan perasaan itu mengisi matamu. Lalu aku mengabadikannya."

Carla dan Grisha puluhan kali mengajaknya foto keluarga, ia berdiri di tengah-tengah, fotonya dibingkai kayu aromatik dan digantung di atas tungku perapian - Eren tak pernah memperhatikan wajahnya di dalam foto-foto itu. Ini untuk pertama kalinya; Bagaikan kubu magnet S menubruk kubu N, dia tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari sepasang mata pada layar mungil LCD. Warna mata serupa batu alam zamrud, biji _tsavorite garnet_, batu _Idocrase_ – dan sebutkan nama-nama batu mikstur kehijauan. Eren merasa baru saja melahirkan saudara kembarnya melalui kamera Rivaille.

"Kualitas model _photoshoot_ terbaik ditentukan dari matanya yang hidup selama pemotretan berlangsung. Kalau Kau sudah mengerti, Bocah, buat kepala bututmu bekerja dan segera tuntaskan pemotretanmu."

"Aku gagal." Kalimat itu mendengung di luar kesadaran Eren.

"Bocah, aku tidak menyesali keputusanku. Apa pun hasilnya. Hanya menganggapnya, kesialan besar, mungkin? Seperti kemunculan bisul bernanah di punggungmu, yang entah datang dari mana padahal Kau selalu mencuci baju setiap hari. Pelajaran untukmu agar tidak membeli baju di toko barang bekas, atau mencoba baju di kamar pas."

Rivaille berbalik pergi, meninggalkan wangi tembakau yang melekat pada kemeja sekolah Eren, dan aroma _menthol_ yang membakar hidung.

.

Eren duduk di depan cermin besar dengan bohlam-bohlam. Di belakang Eren, dua sosok pelaku _fashion_ sedang memasang seringai ingin menerkam.

"Mulai dari mana, Michie?"

"Mulai dari awal. _Makeover_ perdana Eren Jeager."

Eren berkeringat dingin.

"Pertegas tulang pipi dan mata. Alisnya yang tebal menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Aw, itu favoritku. Alis tebal adalah _trend_ yang sedang populer. Serasi dengan matanya yang besar dan bola mata yang indah itu, dan lihat bulu mata ditambah pipinya yang kenyal sangat menyesuaikan karakter murninya."

"Tapi akan kurapikan dan kubentuk sedikit. Dan kulitnya sudah mulus. Tak perlu _wax_. Kecuali di bagian tertentu."

"Ho. Ya. Ya."

"Er, bisakah kalian tidak mengelus kulitku seperti itu?"

"Mani-pedi bisa dijadwalkan besok. Dilanjutkan dengan jadwal perawatan spa bersamaku."

"Rambutnya sudah kepanjangan. Potong sedikit, terutama poni depannya sedikit dibentuk. Ah, Kau tahu yang terbaik, Michie-"

"-Dan tak perlu _coloring_ atau _highlight_, warna rambut naturalnya sempurna."

Michie menanggalkan jasnya. Tas pinggang kulit hitam dengan kantong-kantong satu set varian gunting, sisir, dan alat penata rambut, ditalikan melingkari pinggul. Tubuh Eren dibalut jubah berbahan parasut. Michie mencabut sisir di satu tangan, gunting di tangan lainnya, lengkap dengan seringai wajah. Hanji bersiaga dengan celemek motif titan-titan mungil, jari-jari merenggang di udara, didorongnya Eren untuk bersandar pada kursi _creambath_, dengan Michie yang segera mengguyur rambut Eren dengan air. Hanji membalurkan krim bertekstur kasar ke wajah Eren sambil mencubiti pipinya, yang dibersihkan oleh handuk basah. Olesan krim kedua lebih menyegarkan, berbaur cepat, handuk basah lagi. 'Kemudian _light moisturizer_!' ujar Hanji. Krim ketiga merata cepat. Saat Eren membuka mata, ia sudah didorong lagi ke depan cermin.

Kesampingkan catatan detil proses _makeover_-nya, Eren melihat segalanya samar-samar dengan kata-kata seorang pria yang berenang-renang di dalam pikirannya.

_Siapa yang tahu bagaimana hasilnya tapi aku-_

"-Hanji, gunting. Hanji, pisau. Hanji-"

_Aku tidak menyesali keputusanku. Apa pun hasilnya. Hanya menganggapnya, kesialan besar, mungkin?_

Eren mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya hingga kukunya memutih.

"Hanji, sedikit saja _lip gloss_ bening di bibir bawahnya. Pelembab _nude_ saja – yang biasa dipakai Kirstein."

Eren menjulurkan lidah. "Bleh."

"Konsep karakter Eren Jeager adalah inosen berpadu _inner-strength_. Sesuai dengan arti namamu; Eren yang berarti kesucian, Jeager yang berarti pemburu. Kisahnya bagaikan bayi serigala yang baru lahir dan membutuhkan perlindungan hidup di alam yang keras, berburu untuk bertahan hidup dengan penuh semangat mencapai tujuan. Oh, hati-hati serigala mungil, bagiku Kau adalah domba submisif di tangan-tangan penguasa rantai makanan. Alam itu keras, sayang, dan Kau tidak bisa sendirian, belajar banyaklah tentang dunia."

"Jadi judul rancanganmu adalah 'Bayi Serigala Berbulu Domba.'"

"Aw!" Eren merasa tercabut sebagian bulu alisnya. "Um, jadi itu berarti aku adalah sosok yang-" Eren mengernyit. "-polos tapi memiliki kekuatan dari dalam?"

"Ups. Jangan bergerak, Jeager. Kuambil judul itu karena bajuku untuknya didominasi serat wol. Dan Jeager, karaktermu berlawanan dengan konsep Jean yang remaja _rebel_ dan metroseksual. Kau ini inosen sekaligus _powerful_, inilah karakter modelmu."

Eren tidak menyukainya. "Bagaimana kalian bisa menilaiku seperti itu. Kurasa aku belum menemukan karakterku yang sesungguhnya."

"Dari hasil penilaian audisimu. Rivaille yang memberi tanggapan."

Eren membelalak. "_Sir_ Rivaille yang-"

"Polos atau inosen adalah karakter. Kami menyebutnya _awkward_; sifat yang biasa dijumpai pada beberapa model kelas _haute_ _couture_," kata Mike, mengedipkan mata. "Kau harus bangga memiliki sifat semacam itu—dan oke, _makeover_-mu selesai!"

Eren menatap cermin. "Tak ada bedanya."

"Tentu saja! Kami sudah tertarik dengan penampilan naturalmu. _Makeover_ hanya untuk menonjolkan keindahan yang Kau miliki. Dan ini adalah setelan untuk pemotretanmu."

Eren menganalisis celana _jeans_ sobek-sobek. "Pakaian Jean Kirstein?"

"Betul."

Ugh.

Eren melonggarkan dasinya. "_Sir_, aku tidak merasa sepolos yang kalian pikirkan."

"Ho, mungkin juga. Bisa Kau jelaskan tanda-tanda manis di leher dan pundakmu?"

"Yang Kau ceritakan itu, Michie?" Hanji menarik kerah kemeja Eren dari belakang.

Eren histeris, menepis tangan itu dengan gerakan memukul raket tenis. "Serangga! Demi apa pun ini serangga! Digigit serangga."

Hanji memekik girang. "Jangan marah begitu, Eren, ayolah! Kenapa serangga hanya menghisap bagian leher dan pundakmu saja, hm? Apa darah di situ lebih manis dari bagian yang lain?" Hanji tersengel-sengal, menantang dengan sudut bibir meneteskan saliva tipis.

"_M_-_Miss_ Hanji kumohon lepaskan aku."

"Hanji, jangan sampai riasan kita luntur. Cepat tukar pakaian, Jeager."

Eren balik badan, lalu memikirkan bekas taring di punggungnya, dan berbalik ke depan, membayangkan bekas gigi di leher, meringis. "Maaf, aku ingin ganti pakaian, _Sir_ Mike, _Miss_ Hanji."

"Oh? Silakan."

Menyerah, Eren langsung melucuti pakaiannya dengan wajah penuh ketegaran. Kemeja dibuang ke lantai. Celana jatuh ke mata kaki. Hanji meloncat 30 senti dari bumi, tinju mengayun ke udara. 'Betul katamu, Michie sayang!' bisik Hanji, dan Michie membalas, 'Percayalah, aku sudah membaui aroma tubuhnya!' Eren menyumbat telinga dengan kapas imajiner dan mengambil satu per satu garmen dari gantungan tembaga. 'Hei, kalau dua aroma tubuh di lehernya disatukan, akan menjadi wangi apa menurutmu?' Hanji berdengking riang, 'Kita beri nama parfum kita itu dengan judul 'Buah Terlarang,' kurasa sangat pas.' Kemudian Eren tersedak oleh salivanya sendirinya, jatuh tersungkur.

Hanji membalurkan _glow body butter_ beraroma cokelat di sekitar tulang leher, belikat, pundak, dan rahang Eren. "Dan kulitmu akan terlihat bercahaya redup dan sangat lezat di bawah sudut cahaya lampu." Hanji menjilat bibirnya. "Hm, aku suka wangi manis krim ini. Jeager, oleskan sisanya di bagian kulitmu yang terlihat saja."

Sang remaja meratakan krim 'mentega tubuh' di punggung tangannya, mengendus aroma cokelatnya saat Hanji menoleh ke arah lain.

Eren sudah berpakaian lengkap; Kaus lengan panjang abu-abu, kemeja kotak-kotak dilapisi _sweater_ rajut bermotif kontemporer, celana jeans biru dengan teknik devore yang sobek di bagian lutut menampilkan kesan _rebel_ yang digulung pinggirannya. Riasan natural kolaborasi Hanji-Michie menonjolkan rahang dan garis wajahnya secara keseluruhan, mempertajam mata, bentuk alis, tulang pipi bercahaya redup, bibirnya sedikit lembab mengkilat ditimpa cahaya. Poninya yang sudah kepanjangan dirapikan, dibentuk lebih membingkai wajahnya, helai rambut cokelatnya mengkilap dengan aroma _almond_ segar. _Body butter_ menonjolkan lekukan-lekukan tulang leher dan selangka yang berpadu kontras dengan kulit kecokelatan.

"Ini rahasia," bisik Hanji. "Rivaille sangat menyukai mata, dan yang kedua, dia sangat menyukai kulit dan siluet tubuh, dan bagian tubuh favoritnya adalah-" Hanji menempelkan bibir di balik daun telinga Eren. "-bagian leher."

Kata-kata Hanji mendengung di dalam kepala Eren, menggerakkan kakinya menuju titik paling menyilaukan di ujung studio.

Ruangan tidak segelap gulita yang sebelumnya. Eren Jeager seharusnya bisa melihat wajah Erwin, Nanaba, Auruo, dan rekan-rekan model yang tidak berkedip menatapnya – kalau saja fokus matanya tidak terarah hanya kepada punggung berkemeja putih pria itu. Rivaille masih menunggu di bangku, jari menjepit puntung rokok yang baru disulut, menatap layar kamera dan menekan tombol _next_ berulang kali. Hanji membawa sekeping CD menuju kotak stereo.

Intro lagu berputar. Gebukan perkusi dan instrumen bass yang berat mengisi studio Keisha, bersamaan dengan itu, Eren Jeager menapak di atas latar putih pemotretan, dan Rivaille mengangkat wajahnya. Iris zamrud beradu dengan obisidan, tidak berpaling sejengkal pun bahkan sampai sang model berhenti pada posisinya.

Rivaille menahan napas. Dia turun dari bangkunya, mata tak melepaskan model berambut kastanya, asbak rokok ditariknya, rokok itu dimatikannya.

Tangan-tangan pucat Rivaille meremat badan kamera. Tak ada yang bicara. Adu mata mereka intensif. Tangan dan kaki Eren bergerak, kamera Rivaille terangkat.

Di belakang Rivaille, Hanji sedang menampilkan tarian terabsurd. Tapi tak ada apa pun yang bisa mengalihkan fokus Eren Jeager.

Suara nyanyian pria terdengar dari _speaker_. Eren melakukan pose pertama. Mata tajamnya langsung menuju milik Rivaille, menantang, menembus material apa pun yang menyusun bodi kamera. _Blitz_ kamera menyalak sedetik kemudian. Tak ada jeda. Eren memasang posenya yang kedua. Jepretan berikutnya. Eren mengikuti hentakan kepala Rivaille yang mengarahkan wajah untuk menyamping, dagu naik sedikit, tangan sedikit menarik pinggiran _sweater_, mengekspos kejenjangan leher kecokelatan yang bercahaya redup ke arah kamera. '_Oh please! Do what you want. Do what you want,_' Hanji bernyanyi dengan tarian anehnya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan kepada mata yang mengintai di balik lensa fokus, Eren melepas _sweater_ abu-abunya. Pose yang diajarkan Keisha dan disempurnakan Rivaille saat pemanasan; postur santai dengan garis tubuh yang diliputi usaha, ibu jari masuk saku, tangan menggenggam baju hangat di atas pundak. Sang model memejamkan mata. Satu. Dua. Tiga, mata membuka.

Mata yang hidup, berinteraksi dengan sepasang mata lain di balik lensa yang sedang memerangkapnya; konversasi rahasia tanpa bahasa verbal.

Di belakang sang fotografer, Michie sudah ikut serta dalam alunan musik, mengikuti tarian komedi Hanji. Erwin berdiri di sebelah mereka sambil melipat tangan, mimik muka serius memperhatikan jalannya pemotretan.

Rivaille berjalan ke depan dan Eren menahan kakinya untuk mundur ke belakang. Pria itu merapikan atasan Eren, menyapukan matanya pada leher dan belikat. Ibu jarinya yang hangat menggosok pelan, kurang dari sedetik, semburat merah keunguan pada tulang selangka. Eren menahan napas, mata setengah terpejam. Rivaille menaikkan pinggiran kerah kaus Eren hingga menutupi luka dan kembali ke _spot_ memotret.

Eren mempraktekkan variasi pose dan _angle_, yang sederhana hingga yang direkomendasi Armin dari halaman-halaman Vgue. Kreativitas menggenangi isi kepalanya setiap kali lampu berkedip. Setiap aksinya tak tersia-siakan. Rivaille, menarik napas, menggulung lagi lengan kemejanya, lalu menangkap Eren dengan kamera. Eren mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, mencari-cari mata Rivaille, melontarkan segenap usaha untuk berinteraksi dengan pria itu – untuk dilihat, diakui. Di balik lensa kamera, Rivaille pasti mengunci matanya, mengawasi tajam, memerangkap dirinya.

Lagu mencapai _bridge_, Eren tidak berhenti bergerak. Tak ada raut muka ketus fotografer seusai jepretan kamera - dan gejolak adrenalin mendera _The New Face_ hingga ia bergerak di luar kendali. Geletar-geletar nikmat menjalari aliran darah hingga mencapai otaknya, melemaskan otot-otot wajahnya hingga lengkungan mungil tercipta di sudut bibirnya, senyum pintar dengan mata tajam berbinar.

Hanji sudah berhenti menari, bertelakan pinggang di antara Erwin dan Michie. "Wow. Rivaille memang pendiam, tapi ada yang berbeda dari _photoshoot_ dengan Jeager. Mereka seolah berinteraksi lewat mata."

"Jeager gigih sekali mencoba melayani Rivaille, dan sebaliknya Rivaille sangat bisa mengerti anak itu," kata Mike. "Sulit dipercaya Jeager adalah amatiran jika kita melihatnya seperti ini. Apakah karena fotografernya adalah Rivaille?"

"Kau bisa lihat adanya _tension_ di sekujur tubuh Jeager. _Tension_ dan _effort_ menjadi satu menghasilkan pose-pose menawan."

"Termasuk Rivaille, Kau bisa tahu dia serius ketika fokusnya tidak melepaskan si model dan berhenti merokok."

Di sudut lain, Ymir berujar, "Jadi inilah _The New Face_ kita."

"Aku jauh lebih baik jika berdiri di posisinya," timpal Jean.

Sasha membuka segel plastik keripik kentang. "Kalian tidak berkedip sama sekali sejak tadi."

"Siapa yang bisa berkedip melihat _Sir_ Rivaille memotret? Tentu saja." Bola mata amber Jean Kirstein hanya mengarah kepada sang model yang sedang menekuk kaki. "Yah kuakui model kacangan seperti dia pun bisa berubah di tangan _Sir_ Rivaille."

Krista tersenyum simpul. "Menurutku dia sangat bagus." Diikuti anggukan Bertholdt.

Hentakan musik, dan sorot mata yang mengikuti setiap geraknya membuat Eren berdesir. Jantungnya menggebu dalam antusiasme, melambat, lalu menjadi cepat saat Rivaille menekan tombol _shutter_ berulang-ulang. Eren mengangkat lagi dagunya dan menoleh ke sudut 45 derajat, memperlihatkan garis rahang dan lehernya yang lembab ke arah kamera. Kulitnya pengap, meminta jilatan udara segar. Eren menarik serat-serat kausnya, menjatuhkan _sweater_, melepas kemeja kotak-kotak, lalu berhenti ketika mendengar suara berdeham.

Rivaille menjernihkan tenggorokan, menggelengkan kepala.

Eh?

Dari belakang sang fotografer, Hanji dan Mike mengirim isyarat dengan cengiran lebar. 'Jeager, pakai lagi kemejamu!' Lalu terkekeh. 'Model murni kita hampir saja lupa daratan!'

Eren menggigit bibir, menahan rona merah menyebar di mukanya.

Hanji dan Mike berlari menghampiri Eren, menepuk-nepuk keningnya dengan tisu.

"Antusiasme yang jempolan, Jeager. Pertahankan."

Rivaille menunggu hingga Mike dan Hanji selesai meratakan bedak tipis di wajah modelnya. Ia tidak menyulut rokok.

.

Erwin Smith menyambungkan laptop ke televisi LED dengan kabel perangkat penghubung, menampilkan hasil-hasil foto yang diesktrak dari kartu memori. Hasil foto pertama dihadiahi seruan kagum – dan semburan darah dari lidah yang tergigit oleh Auruo – dari penghuni studio. Eren memandang takjub layar datar, tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Cahaya, sudut, _tone_ kulit, semuanya sempurna, seperti biasanya, Rivaille. Tapi Kau keren sekali, Jeager, sampai kami tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aplus!" Mike menepuk tangan.

"Hasil fotonya bisa dipertandingkan di ajang kompetisi model, dan melejitkan namamu dalam waktu singkat," komentar Nanaba.

"Hampir semuanya bagus. Ah, Aku tidak bisa memilih," kata Hanji, memelototi _slideshow_. "Tunggu, pilihanku jatuh pada nomor 0001, 0005, 0006, 0008-"

Jean menggaruk kepalanya. "Cih, dia terlalu beruntung."

"Pantas saja Kau dapat nilai tinggi, Eren," kata Sasha. "Aku masih kesulitan 'mengisi' mataku sepertimu. Pandanganku sering kosong, huh."

"Gampang saja," tukas Jean. "Kau tinggal sebut 'kentang, kentang, kentang' di dalam kepalamu, percayalah, matamu akan lebih berekspresi dari Jeager."

"Rivaille," panggil Erwin. "Berapa kami harus membayarmu?"

Eren mengerjap. "Eh? Kenapa membaya-"

Jean menyikut rusuk Eren, memintanya diam, tapi Mike menjelaskan secara terbuka: "Karena Rivaille adalah fotografer _freelance_, dia tidak bekerja di agensi kita." Lalu berdeham. "Ralat. _Sudah tidak bersama_ kita lagi di sini."

Mata _emerald_ Eren membulat.

Rivaille mengayunkan tangan, melirik Erwin melalui ekor mata. "Tidak perlu. Tadinya aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan mampir sebentar."

"Michie, apa Kau mencium aroma modus?" tanya Hanji.

"Ya, kental sekali dari pria itu- ups." Michie mengelak dari lemparan kotak rokok.

"Cih."

"Secara profesional saja," desak Erwin. "Ucapan terima kasih tidak cukup untukmu. Kami harus membayarmu, Rivaille, berapa atau apa permintaanmu?"

"Apa permintaanku." Rivaille berbalik menghadap mereka, menampakkan kembali profil wajahnya dengan mata separuh terbuka yang menegaskan kebosanan. Matanya menyapu Eren sebentar, lalu secepat itu pula kembali kepada Erwin. "Entahlah," katanya.

Erwin melirik ke arah Eren, lalu melihat Rivaille kembali, berusaha membaca watak teman lamanya. "Apa pun yang sanggup diberikan oleh agensi."

"Sebungkus rokok saja," putusnya, keluar dari studio Keisha.

Erwin mengangguk, menoleh kepada Eren. "Jeager, tolong belikan rokok untuk Rivaille. Kalau Kau tidak keberatan. Ada mesin otomatis kafe lantai 2."

"A-Aku?"

"Catat skandal baru." Hanji tertawa lepas. "Ketua agensi Rec/On menyuruh anak di bawah umur membeli rokok."

"Modusmu kali ini tercium jelas, Erwin," kata Mike. "Model inosen kita tidak mungkin pernah membeli rokok. Biar aku saja."

"Aku bisa," sergah Eren tanpa ia bisa menghentikan mulutnya. "Aku bantu membelikan. Sebungkus rokok menthol saja 'kan?"

"Kenapa ia bisa tahu rokok favorit Sir Rivaille, ha?" Jean menyindir di belakang Eren.

Eren menampung koin dari Erwin dengan telapak tangannya. Dia menggeser pintu agensi, melirik kanan-kiri, mencari-cari wajah-

Rivaille bersandar di sebelah pintu.

Tak ada yang bicara.

Eren menahan diri untuk menyapa, berjalan acuh tak acuh menuruni tangga. Pria itu dengan santai menyeret kaki, berjalan seiringan, dan tahu-tahu sudah berjalan mendahului Eren. Di belokan koridor yang kanan-kirinya dipaku oleh potret-potret berbingkai hitam, kesenyapan membuat bulu roma Eren berdiri. Dekorasi nyaman kafe minimalis tidak membantu suasana – meja hanya terisi kurang dari lima. Eren menghampiri mesin penjual rokok otomatis, memasukkan koin ke dalam slot, mendengar bunyi kelontangan. "Rokok menthol," gumam Eren seraya menelusuri tombol persegi mesin penjual otomatis dengan jarinya. "Ini dia."

Jari lain menyentuh, hangat di atas miliknya yang berkeringat dingin, sama-sama mendorong tombol merek sigaret. Seperti tersengat listrik, Eren sontak menarik tangannya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Rivaille melemparkan ekspresi 'Kau terlalu lama, Bocah.' Pria itu mengambil kotak rokoknya.

"Yah." Eren menoleh tanpa tujuan ke tabung disposal abu rokok. "Itu rokok Anda, _Sir_."

Rivaille hanya mengangguk, dan berjalan meninggalkan kafe. Eren setengah berteriak:

"Kenapa Anda keluar dari agensi?"

Kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya sebelum sempat dihentikan. Tenggorokan Eren menyempit.

Rivaille memasang wajah bosan. "Bocah, silakan duduk di kloset setengah jam mengosongkan isi perutmu setiap hari, pergi sekolah, menikah, beranak, enyah, aku tak peduli. Yang terpenting kirim surat ke kepala rektormu untuk mengadakan kurikulum baru berjudul 'Tata Krama' dengan topik utama 'Belajar Untuk Tidak Mengurusi Urusan Orang Lain.'"

Eren mengutuk diri secara internal atas ketidaklihaian dalam memulai percakapan. "Maaf. Aku hanya-"

"Jeager, apa pun yang akan terjadi setelah ini, keputusannya ada di tanganmu," tambah Rivaille. "Hasil fotomu sudah cukup untuk membengkokkan lidah petinggi perusahaan Fabch, membuat agensi lawan kebakaran jenggot, atau Kau bisa menjadikannya portofolio dan dipajang di situs Rec/On. Bicarakan saja dengan Erwin."

Eren mengejar Rivaille keluar kafe. "Sir Rivaille. Aku— Kenapa aku diberi nilai tertinggi dalam audisi, dan diberi titel _The New Face_?"

Rivaille berhenti. "_Naa_, Eren."

Eren berhenti beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Kau membenciku?"

Tak ada siapa pun di sepanjang koridor warna-warni, hanya mereka berdua; Eren yang mematung, dan Rivaille yang menyilangkan tangan, bersandar pada dinding penuh potret. Bungkus rokoknya digenggam, dia tidak mengoyak segelnya, hanya menatap lawan bicara. Dia menunggu jawaban Eren.

"Entahlah."

"Entahlah?"

Malam setelah kejadian toilet, Eren menghabiskan setengah jam membasuh badan dengan air panas, menggosok luka-luka dengan emosi, lima belas menit membubuhkan antiseptik, merekatkan plester. Paras lelahnya memantul pada pintu _shower_; beradu dengan kerutan-kerutan di antara alisnya. Waktu dini hari, Eren terbangun oleh serangkaian mimpi bergaya _blockbuster_ tentang penyerangan vampir ke kota. Semua vampirnya, gotik dan cebol, mengejar tokoh utama di mimpi itu; dirinya.

Eren menarik napas panjang, meneruskan, "Kita baru saja bertemu."

"Kalau Kau lupa aku memakai tubuhmu di toilet kemarin lalu."

Kalimat frontal Rivaille adalah panah yang menusuk tepat ke jantung Eren, membuat remaja itu mengusap wajahnya dari kening hingga bibir, menyembunyikan air muka yang merona. Eren meneguk ludah, lalu berkata, "Tindakan Anda beralasan untuk mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang itu." Tangannya mengepal kuat, menahan sentimen yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

"Diucapkan seperti jawaban dari dalam buku teks," sindir Rivaille. "Tapi kuterima jawabannya."

"Tadinya kukira _Sir_ Rivaille yang membenciku," lanjut Eren. Berpikir dua kali, Eren menganggap nilai dan tanggapan positif Rivaille hanya lelucon semata.

"Tentang nilai audisi dan tanggapanku tentangmu, itu adalah keputusan yang sudah kubuat." Dan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Eren, dia menambahkan: "Dan aku tidak pernah memberi penilaian model di luar hal-hal bersifat subjektif. Jangan merendahkanku, Bocah."

Rivaille menuruni tangga, Eren mengekori di belakang.

"_Sir_, apa Anda bisa menolong Mikasa?" tanyanya urgen. "Orang-orang di toilet kemarin itu—mereka yang merencanakan untuk menjebak Mikasa. Anda sudah tahu 'kan?"

"Aku percaya Ackerman baik-baik saja," jawab Rivaille. "Aku tidak perlu menolong orang yang bisa menolong dirinya sendiri."

Eren mendesis dari sela-sela giginya, "Jadi aku ini adalah orang yang patut ditolong?"

Rivaille berpaling ke arahnya. "Aku tidak merasa sudah menolongmu, Jeager. Apa yang barusan kulakukan adalah demi kepentingan agensi."

"Sekali pun Anda sudah keluar dari Rec/On."

Jeda.

Luapan hangat di dada Eren terkikis habis bersama muntahan kalimatnya. Tersadar, matanya membulat, keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Rivaille memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijabarkan – bagaimana sepasang pertama hitam itu mengkilat di bawah bohlam berlapis kulit kerang, lalu meredup ketika berpaling ke arah suara wanita.

"Rivaille! _Sir_." Petra Ral berlari ke arah pria itu, melihat Eren sebentar dan berhenti. "Oh. Halo, Eren."

"_Miss_ Petra."

Petra berdiri sejajar dengan Rivaille, dan Eren mampu menerka berapa tinggi badan wanita itu. "_Sir_ Rivaille, apa kemarin pesan teks-ku sampai? Aku-"

"Tidak. Nomor ponselku sudah diganti, dan semalaman aku sedang berada di-"

"Kalau begitu apakah malam ini-"

Percakapan mereka terdengar samar di telinga Eren, yang sudah mundur ke belokan koridor berdinding floral. Tertunduk, dia mengerutkan dahi menentang sensasi panas yang menyapa tengkuknya. 'Mulutmu adalah harimaumu,' Armin pernah menyumbang peribahasa pada jam pelajaran sastra, dan Eren menyesal karena tidak memanfaatkannya sebagai salah satu arahan hidup. Eren menyusuri anak tangga menuju lantai 2 dengan langkah gontai, tapi memutar lehernya saat mendengar suara bariton:

"Oi, Bocah."

Rivaille berdiri di anak tangga terbawah. Sebuah kartu nama mungil di tangan kanannya, terjulur ke arah Eren. "Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa."

Eren mengambil kartu dari jari-jari tangan yang ramping. Mengeja nama Rivaille, nomor kontak dan alamat _website_-nya. Mengangkat wajah, ia melihat punggung Rivaille tertutupi oleh tubuh mungil Petra. Keduanya berjalan keluar agensi.

o

Armin Arlert hanya bisa berkata, "Wow. Eren. Wow. Untuk merayakannya, aku ingin membalas mentraktirmu makan di Kafe Trost." Lalu senyum dan kilauan di mata safirnya memudar. "Tapi nanti setelah kita berhasil bicara dengan Mikasa."

Eren menekan tombol lantai 19 di dalam elevator. Deru suara lembut mesin angkutan vertikal dan dentingan piano mengalun pelan.

Armin melanjutkan, "Menurutku Mikasa memang sengaja menghindari kita, maksudku dia sedang ingin menenangkan diri. Mikasa adalah gadis yang sangat kuat. Maksudku, yah, bahkan dia lebih kuat dari kita. Tapi Kau tahu tidak?"

"Tidak," Eren menjawab seadanya, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kemarin ketika dia menunggumu pulang audisi, Mikasa sempat berkata, sebenarnya dia ingin berhenti menjadi model."

Eren mengangkat wajah. "Apa?"

"Dia sudah lelah dan bahkan ingin tinggal bersama di apartemen kita seperti dulu. Yah, Mikasa itu seperti, er—kesepian?"

Pintu lift terbuka, Eren dan Armin menoleh kanan-kiri, membaca petunjuk arah nomor bilik. Kamar 1907, arah kiri elevator di seberang sebuah sofa beludru dan bonsai bunga sakura, adalah kamar model top Mikasa Ackerman. Bel ditekan sekali. Tak ada jawaban. Kedua kalinya. Ketiga kalinya. Tak ada jawaban. Keempat kalinya. Kelima. Keenam. Ketujuh-

Eren menempelkan telinganya pada pintu. Bunyi televisi teredam oleh material kokoh anti api, tapi tertangkap jelas oleh pendengarannya. Bunyinya terputus-putus, mulai dari iklan lalu ke suara tembak-tembakan, kemudian percakapan drama bahasa asing - Jelas ada orang yang sedang memindah-mindahkan saluran televisi. Mengumpat, Eren menggedor pintu. "Mikasa?! Kau di dalam 'kan?"

Armin membunyikan bel sekali lagi.

Dari dalam sana terdengar suara mendesah sebal.

Eren menggedor pintu. "Oi, Mikasa, ini kami. Buka! Mik-"

Kepalan tangan Eren terhenti satu senti di depan wajah seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat keemasan, dengan alis tipis menukik tajam seiring mata biru cerah yang membiaskan kekesalan.

"Siapa?"

o

o

AN:

1. Musik yang berputar saat Eren pemanasan dengan Rivaille (yang Eren bilang intronya mencekam): youtube dotcom /watch?v=16kRVoSyO_w , atau coba search di yutub ketik "Pleiadian Friend"

di menit 3:00 musik itu Rivaille mulai memotret Eren. Ini musik _ambient_ yang oke lho lumayan buat ngerjain PR.

2. Wajib lihat yang ini: Lagu yang diputar saat pemotretan serius adalah lagu Radiohead yang judulnya Lotus Flower, plus tarian Hanji di sini asli ngikutin _meme dance_ Thom di video itu:

youtube dotcom /watch?v=cfOa1a8hYP8, atau search di yutub ketik "LOTUS FLOWER"

3. Referensi pakaian Eren Jeager saat pemotretan:

sidewalkhustle dotcom /wp-content /uploads /2012 /11 /02 /James-Long-for-TOPMAN. jpeg

Tentang karakterisasi Eren Jeager, saya menyesuaikan dia dengan psikologis karakternya di serial aslinya. Eren itu kalau sedang bersama teman-teman sebayanya, terutama Armin dan Mikasa, dia itu kelihatan lebih energik, lumayan menonjol, ngomong blak-blakan, cenderung suka menyombongkan diri, nangis atau marah berapi-api di depan Armin dan Mikasa seusai ceramahnya sampai musuhan sama Jean. Tapi kalau berhadapan dengan Rivaille, senior dan atasannya, Eren kelihatan agak _timid_, takut-takut, segan, dan sebagainya. Eren pandai bersosialisasi tapi bukan tipe yang gampang akrab atau ramah dan cepat membuat teman, begitu kata ayahnya.

Pertanyaan tentang Annie Leonhardt, oh yeah, dia pasti muncul di Haute, tapi maaf doi bukan model agensi Rec/On. Dia bakal jadi lawan tangguh buat Eren dan kawan-kawan.

Terus tentang profesi saya, ah, jawabannya saya bukan fotografer, tapi kebetulan punya banyak sahabat fotografer _fashion_, yang rata-rata mereka merangkap jadi ketua agensi. Mereka sering pamer karya sampai-sampai saya jadi ngerti teknik DSLR. Saya berprofesi sama dengan Hanji; Desainer, perancang busana. Saya tipe yang selalu turun tangan langsung untuk nanganin model, ngarahin buat semua pemotretan baju saya, bahkan di panggung fashion show. Saya juga suka nongkrongin koreografer dan temen-temen buat nuntun model-model baru makanya bisa nulis detil perjalanan Eren.

Yang terakhir, fik ini bukan secara khusus tentang dunia fotografer, tapi tentang dunia _fashion_ dan _modelling_. Nanti bakal ada a, b dan c, dll. Intinya tentang lika-liku kehidupan Eren dan segala drama yang iya-iya di kehidupannya sebagai model. /kabur

Cium peluk,

-Ra Aratte


End file.
